Marriage Contract
by dmilo
Summary: What happens when Chloe Beale is forced to marry an equally unwilling Beca Mitchell, in a bid to save her family's business from collapsing? G!p Beca. BECHLOE AU.
1. Absurd Condition

**A/N: I've been reading Bechloe's fanfics for all my time on this site. Never thought I would ever write a story, well I'm never the writer throughout my past school days and I dread handing in essays and all. Then again, this story plot struck me and I thought, why not? Again, I'm never good at writing so I apologize for any unpleasant experiences reading or such. I do accept and appreciate all kinds of feedback though, help me to learn! Do hope you enjoy the story though. Cheers!**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 01: Absurd Condition**

"Chloe, stop pacing up and down! I'm sure we can find another way out!" The blonde standing by the office desk let out frustratedly.

"Really now, Bree? Another way? You tell me! How sure are you that we would be able to work our way through this? The company is failing, not ten years later, but right NOW, IN FRONT OF MY FUCKING EYES," the redhead spat in utter exasperation.

"I'm… I'm… right, I'm sorry Chloe, I just don't know what to do anymore too," Aubrey stepped forward, sat down on the floor and side-hugged her inconsolable best friend.

Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale have been the best of friends since the beginning of time. They have been neighbors, attended the same kindergarten, high school and college. Now, Aubrey is working in Beale's Corp. as the Chief Financial Officer alongside Chloe, the Chief Executive Officer (and notably, the heiress).

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Aubrey bit her lip and let out in a small voice, "Looks like Mitchell is our only option…"

Immediately, Chloe's eyes shot up.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

" _I really need your company's help, Miss Mitchell. I know that Aubrey already tried negotiating with you but I hope you can reconsider this proposition. Yes, you wouldn't be able to gain much out of this deal, but please, it will be worth your while at the end of the day, I promise…" Chloe said in a small yet firm voice._

 _The brunette before her just maintained a poker face and stared straight into her eyes throughout. Receiving no response, Chloe let out yet another plea, "Or, why don't you consider our grandfathers' ties...?"_

 _Upon hearing the grandfather's title, Beca Mitchell, CEO of the Mitchell's Corp. seemed to tense a little and readjusted herself slightly in her seat._

" _One condition," Beca finally spoke her first words ever since Chloe stepped into her office._

" _Anything, I'd do anything to repay you if you help me this time… I'll…." Chloe rambled out in a hopeful tone but before she could continue, she got cut off._

" _Marry me."_

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Aubrey! It's not like you didn't know how I just stood up and left her office that day. I mean, yes, I'm in desperate need of funds right now, but HELLO, did it seem to her that I'm selling myself? It's just... ridiculous. This whole situation is absolutely absurd. I don't know what I was thinking… or rather what SHE was thinking. Who in the hell makes such ridiculous condition…"

"Well… if you'd just stayed for a while you might have found out her rationale…" Aubrey muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing… but Chloe, as the CFO of this company, I've to let you know. The Beale's Corp. is really in dire need of funds right now. No other banks or such is willing to extend any more credit to us. All we can play is the friendly card with the Mitchells, we are left with pretty much no other choices." Aubrey told Chloe sympathetically.

Although this wasn't her own company, it was still like her second home, where Chloe and her had slogged and worked hard up the corporate ladder to their current position based on their abilities, instead of leveraging on family relations. Ben Beale had proudly retired and handed over the company to Chloe when she was twenty-five, believing that Chloe had everything in her to manage the company well.

Three years had passed since, the company was well-managed until this recent crisis. It wasn't Chloe's fault or lack of management per se, but rather, the economic crisis had tolled greatly on the company's finances when several critical partners and suppliers went bust.

"Bree, I'm sorry for venting it out on you… Just give me some time to digest everything. Don't worry, I will get it all worked out eventually… I can't let all these fail… Give me some time alone…" Chloe spoke weakly, tears threatening to spill out of her bright blue eyes.

Aubrey had never seen Chloe so dejected before. Chloe was always the bubbly redhead with optimism overflowing at any point in time. She had always been the one trying to make the uptight schedule-driven blonde relax whenever things started sidetracking and all.

"Okay, go home and rest for the day Chloe. Let's face this together tomorrow. We'll be fine. Go and sleep on it. You haven't been resting well... " Aubrey suggested seeing that it was getting late and there wasn't any solution on hand.

"Let's go…" Chloe followed behind Aubrey, mind still in an overdrive.

* * *

At the doorstep of the Beale's residence, Chloe straightened her clothes, put on her best bright smile, took in a deep breath and turned the knob.

"Hey Daddy! Hey Mummy! I'm back!" Chloe greeted in her perky voice.

"Hello my little sweetheart, how's work?" Daddy Beale came forward and hugged his daughter, "Mum's cooking your favorite, wanna make a guess?"

"Hmmm…" Chloe pretended to think lightly, "Kate Beale's famous clam chowder and baked pasta! Ohhhhh I'm gonna drool on your shirt Dad!"

Ben chuckled lightly at his daughter's antics and returned his attention to The New York Times that he was reading prior to Chloe's return.

* * *

During dinnertime, the Beale family sat around the table and enjoyed a sumptuous dinner. They were chatting about anything under the sun as usual until Ben asked casually, "By the way sweetheart, I read the news about some of our business associates filing for bankruptcy. How are you and the company doing? Everything's good?"

Stunned by the sudden question, Chloe almost dropped her fork but quickly acted to regain her composure, "Oh, no worries Daddy… Everything's fine. Well, we did lose some business deals but no biggie, nothing that we couldn't handle."

"That's good, hmmm how about the…" Ben got cut off by Kate before he could ask further, "Ben, no business talks at the dining table. Besides, don't you trust our darling's capabilities to run the company?"

 _Saved by the bell_ , Chloe heaved a inner sigh of relief when the topic was dropped. It's not that Chloe did not want to tell Ben and Kate the truth about the distressed company. Rather, the Beale family had always been very open with one another. However, this time, Chloe knew deep in her heart that the company was in deep shit, literally, yet she didn't have the heart to see her beloved father sad. Sure, she knew that they would not blame her, and would pretty much give her all the support that she needed, but Chloe decided otherwise, determined to keep the bad news to herself for as long as she could.

* * *

Sitting against the headboard of her bed, Chloe finally had the time and space to settle her thoughts for the past few days. A silent tear rolled down her bare face and the splattering of raindrops against the windows seemed to echo the sound of her heart breaking into pieces.

The images of happenings when she first joined the company as an entry level employee straight out of college up till today flashed through her mind. Although she didn't build the company from the scratch herself, it was after all, her father's sweat and blood and she did have an active role keeping it going throughout the years. She refused to let any obstacles deter her. That was until today, when there was simply no means that she possess that could help to keep the company afloat.

Deep in a corner of her heart, she knew that she didn't have any more choice, and that she there was nothing else she could do other than to take up Beca Mitchell's offer. Yet here's the thing. Chloe Beale was a firm believer of L.O.V.E. She had dated a few people (both men and women, yes, gender doesn't matter in terms of love) before but none of them gave her the feeling of belonging, or any hints of long-term commitment. So there she was currently, single and pretty much available. In fact, in Aubrey's words, Chloe was a very picky "bachelorette".

No one had managed to shake Chloe's belief, that one should only marry "The Right One". Any feelings other than "perfect", "wholesome", "loved" and such do not make the mark. No one should settle for "feels nice enough" or what. That was until tonight.

Chloe inhaled a slow, deep breath. Wiping off the tears on her face with a single stroke of arm, she replaced the detested pitiful look with a burst of determination.

Taking quick stride towards her table where her purse was, she picked up her phone and dialed the number printed on the name card given to her.

"Hi, it's Chloe Beale. Let's meet tomorrow."


	2. You're Insane, We're Insane

**A/N: Hey! I must say that I'm really humbled for all the responses this story is getting. I've read through all the feedback and am feeling really appreciative of them. I need to admit that I'm not sure if I can keep up with all your expectations of this story, but I do try my best. I've been writing this chapter for the last few hours and constantly scrapping them, not so good at organizing ideas I know, or rather, putting them to words. Let me know your comments on this chapter, we'll see how it goes from here then. Here goes!**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 02: You're Insane, We're Insane**

"YOU WHAT?!" Stacie screeched at the top of her voice.

"For the fourth time within the past three minutes, I. asked. her. to. marry. me. Get it, Conrad. I'm pretty sure your brains are bigger than your boobs, hmmm... although people usually think otherwise," smirked Beca.

With that, Beca managed to dodge a flying folder that was sent her way. Stacie rolled her eyes at her sarcastic cousin, "Why? Is the womanizer badass Mitchell done playing around? Finally settling down huh? What a bad news for all the hot ladies swooning over you..."

People on the outside recognized Beca Mitchell as a successful business woman by day, and probably a player by night. She constantly radiates this badass persona that she built for herself and having one-night stands were what she lived for. Nope, she never ever bed the same woman twice and neither did she bring anyone home. Most of the time, it's literally a hump-and-dump story for the night.

After the initial shock had worn off, Stacie gently tapped Beca on the shoulder and asked in a soft, gentle voice, "Are you doing this because of Charles?"

"Wh.. What? NO, no, no no… I'm not. Do not say it… No. I'm not…" Beca started spluttering out and her eyes slightly shifted uncomfortably while she tried her hardest to maintain her poise, hoping that Stacie would not suspect anything amiss.

"Yeah… If you say so… As if I don't know what all this is about. I just don't understand how they can take this seriously. It's technically decades old joke, wasn't it? Who in the world even uphold promises nowadays? But... in any case… you do know she's an unwilling party, don't you? You really wanna do this?" Stacie tried reasoning in a more subtle-yet-not-so-subtle manner until she got riled up again, "Besides, this entire thing is a laughing stock to begin with. What kind of era are we living in right now? What kind of shit deal is that?!"

"Calm your tits, will you? I'm just saying this. I doubt the marriage is happening anyway. She just up and left the moment I mentioned it," Beca replied offhandedly as her phone started ringing.

She held up her hand signaling for Stacie to pause the conversation and answered the phone, "Beca Mitchell."

"Sure, noon time sounds good, at my office. Oh, you can bring someone along with you if you want to, while we talk things through. See you tomorrow, and Chloe, uhm… nothing. Bye. " Beca put down the phone and saw Stacie looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're insane." She cooed.

* * *

"Chloe, for one last time, are you sure you want to do this? We can still back out you know, we can tell Ben the truth and see how he can help us or we can even..." Aubrey asked Chloe by the entrance of Mitchell's Corp, hoping to knock some sense into her friend's head.

"Bree, stop. I'm sure. Let's go in." Chloe pulled her into the building without giving her a chance to argue.

* * *

Beca, Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey gathered in a large conference room and sat in pairs facing each other. They locked gazes with one another for a good while until Beca broke the awkward silence, "So, let's get to the point."

"Marry me. And I'll help you." Beca offered straightforwardly.

"Deal. But there's gonna be terms to this." Chloe answered unwavering.

"Sure. Let's set the records straight." Beca replied instantly.

Aubrey and Stacie could only watch in resignation from one end to another as Chloe and Beca spat out all the terms of the deal. In the end, both involved parties settled on a list of clauses-like wordings, signed and sealed:

 _Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale_

 _Marriage Contract_

 _(1) No fifth party should know about the arrangement._

 _(2) Both parties to fulfil the supposed responsibilities of a wife in public setting, especially in front of family members and close friends._

 _(3) No infidelity._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(10) To live in Mitchell's current residence after marriage._

 _Contract Length: One Year (negotiable depending on circumstances)_

 _*Both parties to assume financial independency after divorce*_

* * *

 _Three days later…_

"Oh my aca-god. I can't believe I let this happen, Chloe MITCHELL" Aubrey flabbergasted and added that extra spite to the new last name as the four of them stepped out of the courthouse.

"My my, Beca Mitchell… guess you're officially off your one-night stands routine from now on, as per your contract?" Stacie added on teasingly.

"Woah woah stop right there, Stacie Conrad, my wife is currently standing right beside me, if you haven't realize. Must you really say that now?" Beca retorted annoyed. At this, Chloe just shrugged her shoulders and laughed it off.

* * *

They had decided to elope (well not really when there's two other very, very concerned parties tagging along to the registration) since Chloe found no purpose in throwing a grand gesture only for it to end up in a divorce a year from then, and Beca, in her true badass fashion, didn't want the hassle of dealing with mandatory crowds that come together with a wedding. After all, in Chloe's words, this wasn't the dream wedding that she had fantasized about time and time again since young.

The ceremony in the courthouse was completed fairly quickly. The new couple had exchanged their 'I Dos', albeit half-heartedly (or rather, totally not into it). They had also slipped on the newly purchased rings onto each other's ring finger for the purpose of keeping up with the whole married facade.

Just in that moment, Chloe felt her heart twitch a little as she watched Beca slid the ring onto her finger. She felt a sudden surge of sentiments washing over her. Never have she thought that she would get married without her father giving her away to the one she love, and without her mother to cry over how fast her baby girl has grown. Before she could dwell and wallow further, she suppressed the emotions quickly lest anyone caught onto something.

Unbeknownst to her, at that exact same instant, Beca had felt a tinge of emotions as she glanced into Chloe's bright blue eyes. She didn't know if what she was doing was right but anyway, yeah, it was too late for regrets.

* * *

"Beca Mitchell, I know that nothing here is real, but I must still warn you. If you dare to hurt Chloe in any way, I'll make sure there's hell for you to pay and YOU WOULD HAVE MORE THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT OTHER THAN TRYING TO OVERCOME YOUR VERTICAL CHALLENGE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Aubrey literally went into a no-shit-mode and screamed out the last part into Beca's face, stumping Chloe and Stacie.

"Oh… Oh okay… Calm down there Posen. No need for height jokes now. I'm, I'm not doing anything.. I haven't done anything… I… I… " Beca stumbled over her own words, shocked by Aubrey's outburst and looked to Chloe for help. Chloe for the rare moments in the past few days laughed at her shaking her head, thoroughly enjoying Aubrey's and her wife's exchange.

"Uhm, Chloe, we should probably head off to your house now…" Beca reminded softly a moment later.

"Yeah, we should probably go face the music now. Ready?"

"More than ever."


	3. We're Married

**A/N: So how was the last chapter? I know that the previous chapters (including this one) are quite descriptive. Hopefully things will start picking up soon! I hope so! Cheers!**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 03: We're Married**

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Chloe mumbled softly in the passenger's seat of Beca's car, now parked right outside the Beale's house.

Sensing her uneasiness, Beca softly took Chloe's left hand in her own, catching both of them a little off guard, "Chlo… c'mon, we've got things to tell. Relax, it's gonna be okay…"

Grateful for the little piece of mind, Chloe heaved a great sigh before patting Beca's arm lightly and getting out of the car. Beca followed right after her. When they reached the door, Beca intertwined her fingers with Chloe's and they looked into each other's eyes, seemingly trying to help the other down the feeling of uneasiness. _Here goes nothing_... Both of them thought.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Chloe called out once they stepped through the doorway.

"Hey sweetheart…" Ben stood up from the recliner and spotted the couple holding hands, "Oh, my daughter brought someone back today. Hello, I'm Ben, and you are?"

"Hi Mr. Beale, nice to meet you, I'm Beca Mitchell… Chloe's... uhm…" Beca extended her right hand for a handshake with Ben but just as Ben glanced downwards, he caught sight of the sparkling diamond that adorned Chloe's ring finger, "CHLOE ANN BEALE! KATE! KATE!"

* * *

Beca and Chloe sat uncomfortably under the intimidating looks opposite Ben and Kate.

Chloe had never seen her parents looking like that before. The expressions on their faces were unreadable. She tensed up and shifted her gaze uncomfortably, "Mummy… Daddy… I… I…"

"We're married." Beca spoke up expectedly, being thrown with sharp looks instantly, "We were… impulsive, and I'm sorry that our first meeting has turned out to be like this. But I, I lo… I love Chloe." Chloe almost snapped her head when she heard that and wanted to open her mouth to say something but was met with a firm squeeze on her thigh before Beca continued, "We fell in love instantly and… I knew I have to marry her…So… Yeah… That's it I guess… "

"Dad, I can explain… We…" Chloe tried to continue but was signaled by Ben's raised hand to wait.

"What are your intentions with my daughter? Really now, my daughter is now married, no wedding, reception or what, and HECK, this is even the first time we've seen you, well, not counting the other time like twenty odd years back at the Christmas gathering held at your grandfather's place." Ben directed to Beca before turning to Chloe, "Chloe, how long has this been going on? Why haven't we hear you mention seeing anyone, let alone falling so deep in love that you got married so suddenly?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Beale, let me reassure you that I've no ill intentions with Chloe, I would never want to hurt her intentionally" At this, Chloe shot her a quick side glance and scoffed a little internally but can't help and soften when Beca gave her hand another squeeze and continued, "Please give us your approval…"

Ben and Kate looked at each other and back to the couple, maintaining their composure, making it difficult for Chloe to guess their reactions. Finally, Chloe let out, "Daddy, Mummy, I'm really sorry for doing this to you… I guess… I don't know, feelings got the better of me… and I acted impulsively. Would you give me your blessings? I'm sorry that I didn't consider your feelings but I..."

Before Chloe could continue rambling incoherently, Ben and Kate took one more look at each other and surveyed Beca up and down. Out of nowhere, the two of them burst into fits of laughters. Beca and Chloe looked on bewildered, taken by surprise the unexpected change of moods.

"Sweetheart… Sorry, but… but it's quite funny I must say…" Ben tried getting his sentence out in between his laughing fits.

Kate was now trying to calm down her giggles, drying her eyes that was spilling with too much laughter before saying, "Well… what's Chloe Beale without some impulsive acts? We must let you know though that this was a little too over the top, and we aren't really pleased with it… but there's pretty much nothing we can do now, can we? Hmmm… after all, you must have consummated your marriage already anyway… So…"

"Oh my god. Mum. No. What? No, we're not discussing this…" Chloe protested, blushes painting her cheeks. The last thing she wanted at the table now is for them to discuss her (apparent lack of) sex life with her new wife. "But, aren't you all mad at me…? Didn't I disappoint you two?" Chloe couldn't help but ask in a soft, timid voice.

"No, sweetheart… How could we ever be mad at you. Yes, we agree that this marriage could have been handled A LOT better, but your mum's right. What's done is done… Ultimately, we only want you to be happy, live a fulfilling life with your loved ones… That's all we ask… Hmmm, Beca must have really swept you off your feet… You're something, daughter-in-law." Ben sent a wink to Beca's direction, relaxing the couple now that the worst part was seemingly over.

"Thank you Mr. Beale and Mrs…"

"No, Ben and Kate are fine… Drop the formalities, we're now family right?" Ben interrupted.

"Thank you Ben, thank you Kate. For entrusting your wonderful daughter to me." Beca replied courteously and pecked Chloe's cheek lightly, causing Chloe's heart to flutter a little at the unexpected action.

"Oh come on sweetheart. It's such a new sight to see our daughter shy with affections. What have you done to her, Beca?" Kate teased.

"Mummy!" Chloe tried to stop her.

In the end, the four of them chatted at the table jovially before they discussed the new living arrangement. Chloe would bring over some belongings to the Mitchell's residence first for the night and then return in later days to get other stuff.

* * *

"Look who we have got there! My granddaughter-in-law Chloe! Come here!" Charles Mitchell perked up when the couple entered the house. "Nice to meet you finally," Charles said as he gave Chloe a hug.

"Hi Grandy Charles… Do you mind if I call you that like Beca does?" Chloe greeted.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm glad. I'm really happy that Beca found you and both of you fell in love… It feels like it's fated to be… Thank you for marrying her, girl. Ron would be so happy if he knew about this." Charles choked on a little tears towards the end.

"I'm sure Grandpapa Ron would have been overjoyed too." Chloe returned sincerely.

"Erhermm… *cough cough*"

Eveyone looked up to see a middle aged couple smiling widely at them.

Chloe stepped forward and hugged them, "Hello, I'm Chloe… You must be Beca's parents."

"That would be me, Daniel and Beca's stepmom, Steph. Welcome to the family." Daniel introduced and Chloe greeted Steph with a warm hug too.

So apparently, Beca had already given her family the heads up. Though unexpected, they had come to accept it as Beca's way of doing things. It was getting late and everyone decided to turn in for the night and leave the newlyweds to their "activities-filled busy night" as what Charles had joked about, leaving Beca and Chloe blushing and flustered in the main hall.

* * *

"So… You can have this half of the closet… You can use anything you see, yeah…" Beca showed Chloe to their room, "You wanna take a shower first?"

"What? Shower? Oh, uhm…" Chloe panicked internally.

"Relax Chlo, uh, shower on your own. I mean. No. No, gosh, separately… Okay that came out wrong too… You..." Beca rambled out causing Chloe to giggle at her.

"No, I could use a shower right now, it's been a long day. So, yeah, I'm going."

"Sure, that way…" Beca pointed out the ensuite bathroom to her.

* * *

Chloe was dressed in her silky night dress with a robe, standing by the window and spacing out when she heard the bathroom's door open. She turned around to see Beca walking out in a pair of loose shorts and wifebeater that hugs her curves perfectly.

She didn't realize that she was staring until Beca cleared her throat, "Chlo? Chlo?"

"Oh, hey. Sorry I was just thinking." Chloe responded, slightly embarrassed, hoping that she didn't get caught staring.

"Hmmm.. there's a line between thinking and staring…" Beca smirked out. Little did Chloe know, Beca was absolutely stunned when Chloe came out dressed in such a sexy manner. Yet being the player she was, she didn't get caught checking Chloe out.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the brunette in a feeble attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Do you want to talk? About anything?" Beca asked, knowing that a lot must be running through Chloe's mind right now.

"No, it's fine. I'm tired… Probably another day. Time for bed now."

"Oh Chlo. Eager to get into bed now, are we?" Beca answered in a teasing tone. Wait, did she just flirt with Chloe? _No, Mitchell. Get a hold of yourself._

"What…? No. No, that's not what I meant." _Gosh, did she just flirt with me? This woman is sure confusing. No, I'm not gonna let her mess with my head._

"I was just joking… Relax. So, which side of the bed do you prefer?" Beca tried to reel back the awkwardness in the air.

 _Center._ "Hmm, the left. Are you okay with it? I can sleep on the right if you're more comfortable with it..."

"No, it's fine. Take the left." She said as they both climbed awkwardly into their spots. "Don't worry Chlo, nothing's gonna happen, like what's stated in the contract." _Yeah, there you go. Damn contract. No sexual relations. Okay, I know we're fake, but, god, it's hard to stay in bed with a hot one and not do anything. WAIT. Did I just call Chloe HOT? Okay, she's pretty hot, but. Okay just, stop stop STOP!_

They placed a respectable distance between themselves in bed before Chloe let out, "Goodnight, Beca… By the way… Thanks for reassuring my parents."

"You're welcome… and thanks for agreeing to my absurd terms too… Goodnight Chlo," Beca replied gently, and lightly placed her hand over Chloe's which was somewhere in the middle of the distance between them. Surprisingly, Chloe did not shun away from the light touch.

 _Gosh, this is going to be a long, long night…._


	4. OH, Oh, oh

**A/N: So. Here's chapter four! I was trying to write some fluff but I think I failed quite miserably. Haha. Anyway! Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story. And especially those who left reviews! Thank you for your comments and feedback. I try my best to update as quick as possible. I post them right after I'm done writing, so... yeah! Guess I'm awkward like that too. Haha.**

 **By the way, guess I forgot to mention, _all italics denotes the characters' thoughts_ (unless stated otherwise)**

 **P.s. All your questions will be answered, in good time. I hope I won't leave any unanswered ._. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 04: Oh, oh, oh.** **  
**

Chloe slowly roused from her sleep, eyes fluttering open and shut. She tried to press her face into the pillow but was tickled but ash brown locks splayed across. Immediately, her eyes shot open and she realized that she was spooning Beca with her arm draped dangerously at her wife's hip. _Is it weird that this feels nice? No no Chloe. Wake up!_

Her thoughts were disrupted when Beca leaned back slightly into her embrace while moving in her sleep. For a moment, Chloe was relieving in the comfort of the intimate position since somehow, both of them had gravitated towards each other in the middle of the night. _Gosh, I better get up before Beca realize our position, this is gonna be so awkward._

Carefully, Chloe removed her arm from Beca's waist and tried plopping herself up. Just then, Beca made a 180 degrees turn in her sleep, knocking Chloe off her balance. Out of natural reflex, Chloe tried to stop her fall using her palm to press on the mattress for support, "Ouch!" Beca yelped out and jumped up awake, bumping into Chloe head on unfortunately, "Awww!"

"Oh my god, fuck, are you okay?" Beca held Chloe's face and rubbed her thumb lightly across the small reddened spot on her forehead, "I'm so sorry…"

Chloe looked at Beca, stomach doing little flips from the gesture of concern, "It's fine. I'm alright…"

"Right… Sorry… Sorry…" Beca's eyes met Chloe's and neither one realized the close proximity between them, "I…" Beca tried to speak again but found that she was inching dangerously close to Chloe's lips.

Feeling Beca's breath falling gently on her, Chloe suddenly snapped to reality and pulled back, jumping abruptly out of the bed, "Oh yeah, I better wash up and … Yeah see you later…" before striding in big steps towards the bathroom.

Beca watched her leave in bewilderment and stuttered out a, "Good morning." Not that Chloe heard that anyway. She wanted to move out of the bed but just as the cover fell off her, she looked down to see her morning erection making a tent out of her shorts. _Oh shit. She didn't see that did she?! But she pressed on it just now, did she feel it? Rarrh! Shit shit shit. In any case, I guess I've to tell her soon._

* * *

"Morning Chloe, how did you rest? Come join us for breakfast." Charles called out when he spotted Chloe coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Grandy, Daniel and Steph." Chloe greeted in her bubbly voice.

"Hmm is Beca still asleep? She must have been totally worn out last night…" Charles wiggled his eyebrows. Chloe blushed and didn't know how to respond, "No, she's actually…"

"I'm up! I'm coming!" Beca's voice was heard and she came running slightly down the stairs.

"Hey my dear," Beca planted a small kiss on Chloe's cheek, "lay one on me" she whispered so softly into her ear before taking the seat beside Chloe.

Chloe looked dumbfounded momentarily but quickly regained her senses and returned a peck to Beca's cheek, "Morning to you too, baby."

"Look at them, so sweet…" Steph sweetly commented, earning hearty laughters of agreement from the two men at the table.

They were enjoying breakfast together and talking about their day plans before Charles asked, "So where are you two going for honeymoon?"

"Oh, Chloe and I are gonna be quite busy with work for this period, so I guess, we'll talk about it sometime later?"

"What? This can't do. You know newlyweds like you two should make full use of the time and spend your honeymoon period together! And if you keep it up, I may just get a grandchild soon!"

Hearing that, Chloe's face reddened and tried defending, "Grandy! I don't think that's how…"

"You wanna know something Chloe?" Charles cut in excitedly, "Before Beca was born, Beca's grandma and I were betting on the gender of the baby. I was betting on a girl but my wife insisted on a boy. It's funny how both of us kinda won, don't you think?"

At that, Chloe choked on her orange juice and fell into a coughing fit. _Oh, oh. Oh. Is he saying what I think he is saying? So the weird thing I came into contact with on the bed just now, OH._

 _Shit. SHIT._ Beca panicked and placed her hand on Chloe's thigh, sending her silent look and pleaded with her to go along with it.

"Grandy! You can't keep making fun out of me. Dad! Look at him… arghhhh." Beca flustered hoping to change the topic soon.

"Ayes, girl. We're family… let's share some interesting stories with Chloe. Not as if Chloe doesn't appreciate your 'thing', by the way" Daniel added fuel to the fire with finger air quotes.

 _Yeah. If you only knew. Chloe doesn't know, by the way. Now she knows, though. Shit._

Chloe placed her hand over Beca's on her thigh, "Alright, let's not make fun of my baby. Look at how she's blushing…" and finished off with a sound kiss to her cheek. "Now, eat" she said and placed a mouthful of cereal in front of Beca's mouth.

* * *

"So…" Beca started nervously as soon as both of them returned to the bedroom after an eventful breakfast.

Chloe did not say anything but pulled Beca to the long couch and took her hands in her own.

"Becs, don't worry. You don't have to tell me anything that you're not comfortable with. But I'm here if you wanna talk, alright? I promise you I would never judge you or use it against you."

"No, first of all, I'm sorry Chloe. Sorry for not telling you earlier. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just didn't know how to approach it. I'm sorry that you've to find out like this… I just…"

Before Beca could say anymore, Chloe pulled her into a hug and she whispered gently into her ears, "You don't have to apologize."

Beca relaxed into Chloe's embrace and they just stayed like this for a good moment, just enjoying each other's presence and warmth.

"So, I take it that you've a fully functional penis?"

"Yeah. It comes with sperms, just so you know." Beca smirked.

"And the badass is back." Chloe deadpanned.

Beca pulled back from the embrace and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What else do I not know about you?"

"Oh, a hell load of things. But that's for you to find out." Beca threw a wink and stood up to go prepare for work.

 _Maybe this marriage is not that bad afterall._ Both of them thought and then, _SHIT_.

* * *

"I'll pick you up at 4 to go to your parents' house and grab your car?" Beca pulled up outside Chloe's office building.

"Sure. Text you if anything changes. See you later." Chloe turned to open the passenger door.

"Wait, Chlo!"

"Yes?" A light bulb went off in Chloe's head and she toyed, "Can't bear to let me go huh?"

Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Damn it, how did you know?"

"Right. What is it anyway?"

"Oh, uhm, I was thinking… If you wanna go to a place with me tonight, after dinner?"

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Chloe teased.

"I'll let you figure it out yourself."

 _Two could play at a game, Mitchell._ "See you later, bye!" Chloe leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Beca's cheek before leaving the car, leaving Beca speechless.

 _What the fuck was that?_

* * *

"Mrs. Mitchell!"

"You just gotta rub it in, Bree?"

"How did yesterday go? Are Ben and Kate okay? Sorry I didn't want to call you last night. I guess you would need all the time you could have." Aubrey greeted her best friend with a hug.

"As good as it can go. Surprisingly, they're quite receptive of it. And Beca's family too. Just that, I don't know how long we can keep up with the facade… But, that's the least of my worries now. I really need to get the company going right now."

"Oh, so there's a WE now?"

"Really? That's all you got from it?"

"Well… So long Mitchell hold up the end of her deal, the company would be saved." Aubrey reasoned, "But I'm more worried for you. Does she treat you well? You can talk to me you know if you've any troubles… Don't coop it all up, Chloe."

Chloe let out a small laugh, "Don't worry Bree, I'm just married, not sent to slave or get tortured."

"If you say so… Alright, let's get to work! We can do this!"

"Sometimes I wonder who's the boss."

"Chloe!"

"Kidding. Let's get started. C'mon!"

* * *

"Spill! Did you have a whole night long of hot sex?!"

"Shut up, Conrad!"

"Ooo, fiesty! You didn't get laid, did you?" Stacie dug.

"I'm so gonna throw you out of the office."

"You wouldn't. You would lose such an awesome personal assistant." Stacie leaned back into her seat and started filing her nails.

"Argh. No, we didn't do anything. Besides, she only found out about my dick this morning, from Charles' mouth."

"Wow wow wow!" Stacie sat up straight at the topic, "The Player Beca Mitchell didn't actually make a move? Who are you?"

"She's… She's different." Beca stammered out softly, and regretting the instant the words fell out of her mouth.

"ARE YOU?!"

"NO! No! Uhm, I'm ju-just saying, uhm. We're getting divorced when the time comes anyway…" Beca tried defending, albeit deflated, "So, better not complicate things…"

"Yeah, continue telling yourself that…" Stacie mumbled under her breath before returning her attention to her nails.


	5. My Escape, My Support

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait, I know some of you were expecting an update last night since I've been updating every night for the past few chapters. But yeah, reality kicked in and also I think it's for the better if I clear my thoughts and write more carefully before I leave a mess while in a rush and have no idea how to patch the gap in future. Haha. So from now on, I'll update once in a few days hopefully? I know waiting is painful cause I'm a reader too ._. I try my best though!**

 **In the meantime, do keep the reviews coming, so I can get an idea of how you all are taking the story thus far. Let me know, good or bad! Cheers!**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 05: My Escape, My Support**

"Hey Beca, mind giving Aubrey a ride home? Her car's in the workshop." Chloe asked as Beca came out from the driver's side and walked to the passenger's side.

"Sure, hop in. Stacie's in there too." Beca replied as she opened the both front and back passengers' door for the two ladies.

"Never knew you were such a gentleman," Chloe winked and climbed into front.

"Well, just so you know that chivalry's not dead." Beca closed the doors and ran back round to her seat.

"Sorry for imposing," Aubrey apologized.

"No worries, as you can tell from the almost full load in my car now, I'm the designated driver for the day. Better leave me a heavy tip before you go though." Beca joked.

"Oh. It's your honor to drive a car filled with hot stuff. I'm surprised your engine can take the heat. Now drive, before it combusts and we all get stuck on the road," Stacie punned.

"Ass." Beca looked into rear mirror and rolled her eyes, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Awww… so adorable." Chloe stretched her hand across and pinched Beca's cheek lightly, only to get her hand slapped away, "I'm driving, Chlo! By the way, that adjective is… uh, plain gross. How is that even a word?"

"La la la~" Chloe ignored Beca's comments as she turned up the music control and hummed along with whatever's playing.

"Hey, is it just me, or is there something going on?" Stacie lightly nudged Aubrey on her side and whispered.

"No, based on my observations, I'm pretty confident that something's gonna happen." Aubrey softly replied while the two in front were concentrated on their respective tasks.

"Wanna bet that they'll hook up?" Stacie sent a playful wink to Aubrey.

"What? No, she's my best friend! And it's only day two! I think... But what's the deal anyway?"

"A date with me."

Aubrey pulled back slightly and saw Stacie giving her a mischievous look. She couldn't help but blushed slightly and contradicted herself, "Fine. You're not gonna win anyway."

"Girl, you have no idea what you're getting into." Stacie winked and relaxed into her seat.

* * *

"So where are you taking me to?" Chloe asked as Beca drove through Midtown Manhattan after leaving the Beale's house, deciding to go in one car still.

"You'll find out."

"No clues?"

"Nah-uh. Patience is virtue. Besides, curiosity killed the cat."

"You're not gonna kill me and hide my body somewhere, are you?"

"You never know." Beca played along.

"Geez, should I jump out of the car right now? I totes should." Chloe let out dramatically.

"Such a drama queen. Turn it down a notch, we're here." Beca said as they pulled into a residential building.

Beca led Chloe to the elevator which brought them all the way up to the top floor. She unlocked the door and flicked on the lights, "Welcome to My Escape."

"Wow, Becs… This penthouse is amazing." Chloe awed as she admired New York's skyline through the floor to ceiling glass windows. She took in the simplistic design of the condo and toured around the area. "Are these yours? You play them?" She pointed to the musical instruments and equipment sitting neatly at a corner.

"Yeah, I play them from time to time when I'm here. My aspiration when I was younger was actually to be a music producer… But i guess… things changed. So… this became my recreational spot. Sometimes, when I need to clear my mind, or feel like staying out, I come here. Only Stacie knows that I have this place. So, it's kinda like my escape go-to."

"Hmmm… if it's so private for you, why did you show me this place?" Chloe couldn't help but wondered.

"Uhm, I know it takes a lot for you to… uh, you know, marry me? And keeping up with the facade isn't gonna be easy… So, if anytime, I mean anytime you want a place to go to for some alone time, you can come here. Since, yeah… sometimes going back to your parents' place may not be an option. I just want you to have a place that you can go to, I mean, if you don't mind," Beca tried explaining awkwardly. She took out a bunch of keys from her pocket and gently placed them into Chloe's hands.

"Thanks… Thank you Becs. You're so… so thoughtful. I never had anyone doing such... sweet things for me. Thank you for sharing your space with me." Chloe choked a little on her voice and her eyes glistened with a brighter shade of blue.

Beca stepped closer and embraced Chloe in a hug, rubbing gentle circles on her back, "It's my pleasure."Just like this, the thought of fake marriage flew to the back of their minds while they reveled in the warmth of each other's embrace.

Moments later, Beca pulled back slightly and asked, "Wanna explore the place? And wine for you?"

"Sounds great." Chloe smiled at her.

"Be right back" They broke the hug and immediately missed the contact.

* * *

"So you actually own THE Club M down the street there? And you play there from time to time?" Chloe asked leaning comfortably on Beca's shoulder with the almost empty wine glass in hand.

"Yeah I do, sometimes when I get the feel."

"I should totes go watch you in action someday! Remember to bring me along when you have the urge to play ya!"

"Hahs, sure… If you want." Beca smiled while pouring the fourth glass of wine into Chloe's glass." Enough about me, now, tell me more about yourself. It's always good to know more about my wife, right?"

Chloe's heart warmed slightly at the wife's title, "Hmmm… Where do I start…?"

"Anywhere… Maybe from your childhood?"

They continued chatting into the night, enjoying each other's sharing and sometimes laughing at the antics when they were young, until Chloe let out a soft yawn.

"Woah, it's 1 a.m. already. Shall we stay the night?" Beca tried to straighten her posture a little but failed when Chloe leaned more of her weight onto Beca and mumbled, "D-don't move… So comfy. And we drank quite a bit, no driving…"

"Yeah, why don't you go wash up first? I'll go to the car to grab some of your clothes to change into then we can head to bed?"

"Mm kays…Thanks."

* * *

"Chlo, I got your PJs…" Beca called out as she reentered the house and she called a little louder again when she didn't get any response, "Chlo?"

She went into the living area and smiled lightly when she saw Chloe wrapped in a bathrobe, asleep in an uncomfortable position on the couch. "Chlo…" She tapped her arm lightly causing Chloe to shift slightly. "Go sleep in the bed? It's more comfortable there." She tried again but received a soft groan in response.

"Ayes, okay, let's go. I can do this." Beca said to no one in particular and bent down to wrap Chloe in her arms, lifting her up from the couch in a bridal style. Intuitively, Chloe wrapped her hands around Beca's neck for support as if sensing the motion while they made their way into the bedroom.

Beca gently set Chloe down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. She sat down beside Chloe and took the opportunity to admire the beauty in front of her. She traced her fingers lightly along Chloe's jaw line and unable to restrain herself, she leaned down and planted a light kiss at the corner of her lips. "You're so beautiful, do you know that?" She whispered in a small voice, as if afraid that Chloe would hear her.

Awhile later, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom to wash up, before joining Chloe in bed as she too fell into a sweet slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up to find their hands around each other's waist and their legs entangled together. She was a little stunned for a moment but decided that it was too early to do anything but relieve in the comfort of their bodies close together. _Gosh, I could get use to this. She smells so nice… How does someone look so perfect in their sleep._ She thought as she observed every single detail on Chloe's face…

Her line of sight drifted lower and lower until she reached the chest area and she gaped at the sight. Somehow during the night, the covers on them had dropped to their waist level. Now, all Beca could register was Chloe's right breast on display as her bathrobe had somehow loosen in the night, probably from the movements. _Oh my. That looks so perfectly rounded. Her nip is so, so perky. Gosh. Mitchell! Don't be such a creep. Stop looking. Turn away. Turn away._

Just then, Chloe slowly awoke. Her eyes fluttered for a quick while and she saw Beca staring in her direction, and not noticing that she was awake already. She followed Beca's line of sight and caught on to what she was staring at.

"My eyes are up here." Chloe spoke out unfazed though she was blushing big time internally.

Shocked at the voice, Beca abruptly jerked backwards and almost toppled over the edge of the bed but Chloe's quick reflex reeled her back and Beca rolled onto Chloe's body.

"Woah. Woah… I-I'm sorry!" Beca tried to get up but fell onto Chloe again as she didn't manage to regain her balance.

Chloe chuckled out at Beca's hot and reddened face, "How long have you been eyeing my goodies?"

Extremely embarrassed being caught, Beca let out a groan and let her face fall into the space between Chloe's shoulder and neck. "It… It wasn't intentional! I swear! Well… I can't… uh kay fine. I can't help myself. Rarrh." Beca mumbled further into the bed.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty confident about myself." Chloe laughed out.

"You should be."

"Yeah, and I'm... pretty sure your little friend below agrees too. It's kinda… pressing onto my.. uhm... my..."

"What fr- OH! OH MY GOSH! SORRY!" Beca jumped up and away from Chloe's body and both of them could see an obvious large tent making its presence known. Chloe gulped and looked away blushing.

"Sor-sorry I'm just gonna... yeah… NO NO NO. I-I'll go wash up..Argh.." Chloe watched as Beca stuttered nervously and ran towards the bathroom.

 _This woman is gonna be the death of me._

* * *

 _Beca Mitchell. What the heck? Just a boob and you got all riled up? Haven't you seen enough boobs? Okay, can't deny Chloe's one of the hottest I've seen. OH MY STOP. Day three and you can barely contain yourself. Good luck. This woman is killing me, geez._

At that, Beca turned on the cold shower. _Looks like I'll be having lots of cold shower from now on._

* * *

Chloe was sitting in her office staring out the window, thinking about nothing in particular, or maybe thinking about Beca. They had been married for almost a month now and she couldn't deny but the tension between Beca and her seemed to be getting thicker by the day.

Since the morning when Chloe had first seen the penthouse, both of them had been extra flirty and touchy with each other. Yet, other than occasional pecks on the cheeks and hand holdings in front of families and friends, neither of them had crossed the line (not counting the secret kisses each other planted in the middle of the night while the other party was asleep though).

Sometimes they acted like an old couple exchanging banters, yet sometimes they acted as if they were two awkward friends. The mixed signals were increasing unproportionately and it had frustrated Chloe (and Beca too) since.

Her thoughts were cut off when her office phone rang.

"Okay, please send them in." Chloe instructed through the phone.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Mitchell." Beca smirked as she walked into Chloe's office with Stacie and two other smartly dressed employees. She gave Chloe a light kiss on her cheek and introduced, " He's Logan Clark, my company's representative, and that's Joan Roberts."

"Hi, I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you all. This is our CFO, Aubrey Posen and my personal assistant, Florencia Fuentes."

"Great, now that we're all here. Please take a seat everyone." Aubrey announced in her professional tone.

.

.

.

"So that's settled. We'll invest 24 million dollars into the Beale's Corp. for a 40% shareholdings. If all is agreeable, we can seal the deal."

"Okay, let's do it." Chloe spoke up and placed her signature beside Beca's.

"Done deal." Logan wrapped up the loose ends and bade goodbye before leaving Chloe's office with Joan.

* * *

After everyone cleared out of the office (including Stacie who had subtly left after Aubrey), Chloe moved to the seat beside Beca and leaned her head on Beca's shoulder and intertwined their hands.

Beca smiled at Chloe's actions and she gave Chloe fingers a light squeeze and tilted her head down to place a kiss on Chloe's temple before relaxing her weight against her. Both of them fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the city view as the skyline gradually dimmed.

"Thank you Becs. You're my support."

"Anything for you."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the office building, Logan held up his phone, "Plan A in action, Sir."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun. Yeah, Bechloe's moving a little too slow for your liking (and mine too). But keep cool!**


	6. I'm THE Wife

**A/N: Thank you all readers for your support thus far! Without rambling my nonsense, here's chapter six! Cheers!**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 06: I'm THE Wife**

"This definitely calls for a celebration! Let's let our hair down tonight!" Stacie exclaimed while the group of four walked past the long queue outside Club M and went straight through the entrance where they were promptly greeted by the employees.

"Woah Becs, this is definitely something," Chloe remarked as she took in the posh surroundings, "Can't believe it took you so long to bring me here."

"Gonna have to make myself worth your while, right?" Beca cooed softly into Chloe's ears, sending a tingling sensation straight down her spine. Aubrey hummed in approval as Beca led them straight to the VVIP booth area.

"Yo! Tiny boss! I see that you've finally decided to grace us with your presence tonight, with a hot ginger too, if I might add. And of course, there you are, long legs and, hmm, fellow blondie!" A big blonde with an accent announced her presence and tackled Beca with a rough hug.

"Uh, Fat Amy, get off me!" Beca huffed in annoyance but chuckled when Fat Amy released her, "Ladies, this is Fat Amy, my super Tasmanian ex-roommate in college. She's managing this club with her "fat" prowess, her words, not mine. And by the way Fat Amy, this is my wife Chloe, and her best friend Aubrey. All their visits in future will be on my tab."

"Hi Amy, I'm Choe."

"I'm Aubrey Posen, nice to meet you."

"Call me Fat Amy, please." Fat Amy corrected them, earning two raised eyebrows in return.

Stacie laughed and told them, "Just call her what she wants. She's weird like that, unless you wanna be classified under her 'twig bitches' name list."

"Legs knows me well. Alright damn you hotties, since it's your first time here, allow me to serve my secret concoction. It's the best you'd ever had." Fat Amy boasted and walked away to presumably the bar area to get the drinks.

"She's… an interesting character!" Chloe laughed to the group as Fat Amy left.

"Yeah, and crazy enough too. Just wait for it to come." Beca deadpanned, rolling her eyes lightly.

* * *

The group of ladies were on their _n_ th drink, chatting and laughing heartily about random stuff. At that point in time, Beca and Chloe were totally cozied up with Chloe literally leaning her back against Beca's chest and Beca's free arm wrapped around her waist, hugging her close.

"I'm gonna go up the DJ booth and spin some sets soon. Behave when I'm gone yeah?" Beca spoke in a low sultry tone into Chloe's ear and the warmth breath lingering on her earlobes sent Chloe into an official dazed mode.

"Mmm…" Chloe managed out albeit dreamily.

"C'mon! Let's go dance!" Stacie jumped up laughing hysterically from her seat and pulled Aubrey along with her. "Lovebirds, move along!"

"Let's join them on the dance floor! I don't wanna sit like a loner here when you go play…" Chloe turned to Beca and pouted.

"What are you waiting for then?" Beca responded and lightly patted Chloe's butt to get her moving.

* * *

As they nearly reached the middle of the dance floor, a blonde wearing tight fitted short dress came out of nowhere and pounced onto Beca, "Hey sexy! Remember me? I haven't seen you around for a looooong long time… I missed you, you know…" The blonde slurred out and Chloe stared intently at the both of them with her arms crossed.

"Uhm, what do you think you're doing…?" Beca struggled a little to break the hug and shifted so she was closer to Chloe.

"Wanna relieve our sexy moments later? Or… we could go right now..." The blonde said suggestively, moving her fingers up Beca's chest.

Beca flinched away from the touch and wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist, pulling her close, "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Oh c'mon! That wasn't what you said the other night… hmmm..."

"Which part of she's not interested do you not understand?" Chloe finally voiced out with a hint of venom in her voice. Beca turned to Chloe looking surprised.

"Who are you to interfere, bitch? It's none of your business." The blonde challenged.

"Hey! Watch your…" Beca flared but Chloe cut in, "I'm THE wife, and you are?"

"Y-you what? Who are you trying to…" She retorted but stopped stumped when Beca raised her left hand and flashed her wedding ring in front of her face.

"Now if you could kindly fuck off, I would like to spend my time with MY wife." Beca scoffed and walked away with Chloe in her arm to where Stacie and Aubrey were.

"That was one intense cray, did you not choose?" Chloe huffed and released herself from Beca's hold before she started swaying to the beats.

Beca watched on feeling perturbed and slowly, a smirk crept up her face, "Is someone jealous?"

"Oh, please."

With a single stroke, Beca pulled Chloe close and whispered seductively into her ear, "They've got nothing on you. See you later, my dear."

Just like that, Beca walked towards her DJ booth and left Chloe to her thoughts on the dance floor.

 _What does she mean? Fuck._

* * *

Beca was nearing the end of her set with a roaring crowd on the dance floor. Yet throughout the entire duration, her gaze never left her redhead for a single moment. She felt herself heating up as she watched Chloe swaying her hips with all the right amount of pressure and angles. If Chloe were to be placed on a thermometer, her hotness level would have definitely cracked the glass.

Right then, a tall hunky man came from behind Chloe and started dancing close. He got closer and closer until his hands were almost touching Chloe's hips. The worst thing that got to Beca? Chloe didn't seem to mind the man's close proximity and danced along with him, a little too alluringly for Beca's liking. Feeling the anger rising out of her, Beca put on her final song for her set and made her way down to the dance floor, zooming straight for her wife.

* * *

Reaching where Chloe was, Beca roughly took Chloe by her hand and half-dragged her a few feet away. "What the fuck dude?!" She could hear the man shouting only to get flicked off by Fat Amy's middle finger and escorted away by two sturdy bouncers she brought with her but Beca couldn't care less at that moment.

Chloe looked at Beca puzzled, but before she could say anything, Beca placed her hands on her hips and started swaying to the start of the current track coming on.

"Dance with me." Beca said in a firm tone and Chloe happily obliged, continuing her sways. "You're so hot." She let out into Chloe's ears as she pulled her closer till their fronts were almost flushed together.

Chloe hummed in response and turned her body to lean back against Beca's front. She swung her hips in a more exaggerated pressure than before, causing her butt to swipe across Beca's crotch. Beca tightened her grip at Chloe's hips and sung the lyrics that came on into her ears, " **oh my god/ look at that face/ you look like my next mistake…** "

Beca's voice sent a heat straight to Chloe's core. Unconsciously, she threw her arms backwards around Beca's neck and began grinding harder.

" **we'll take this way too far … got a long list of ex-lovers/ they'll tell you i'm insane** " Beca continued singing and Chloe turned back around throwing her arms around Beca's neck, pulling her impossibly closer.

They gazed into each other's darkened orbs and Chloe leaned forward till their face were barely inches apart and whispered in a sultry tone, "Now who's jealous…"

"You're definitely my next mistake." _Fuck it._ Beca thought and pushed her head forward to close the distance between their lips. Chloe barely registered what happened but the instant Beca's lips fell onto hers, she kissed back with equal fervor. Their lips fitted together like perfect puzzle pieces. Beca eagerly swept her tongue across Chloe's lower lips and was granted instant access. Chloe's fingers ruffled into Beca's hair while Beca's hands slid up and down her back and eventually landed on her butt. Feeling the light groping at her butt, Chloe couldn't help but sink further into Beca, pushing tightly against Beca's now hardened crotch.

Whispers and cat calls were heard and both of them reluctantly broke apart when oxygen became an issue. They stared into each other's eyes, now darkened and filled with lust.

"Penthouse." Beca let out breathily while Chloe could only willed herself to follow Beca's lead as they strode quickly out of the club.

* * *

"You owe me a date." Stacie punched a fist into the air and smirked to Aubrey, as both of them watched Beca and Chloe leaving hurriedly, hand-in-hand.

* * *

The door into the penthouse jerked open forcefully and Beca and Chloe came through engaged in a passionate kiss that they couldn't hold back since the ride up in the elevator. Beca kicked the door closed and flicked on the lights hastily without breaking the kiss. Beca backed Chloe till they hit a wall.

Beca slid her hands under Chloe's shirt and slowly dragged her palms up her torso till she reached the underside of her breasts. She looked to Chloe as if seeking for approval, only to get a soft moan in response. Feeling absolutely turned on, she cupped Chloe's breasts and squeezed them softly. Chloe reveled in the warmth of Beca's touch and threw her head back, digging her fingers into Beca's scalp. Beca latched her mouth onto Chloe's neck and slowly removed one hand from under the shirt and started unbuttoning the obstructing clothing.

Right when Beca popped Chloe's pants' button, Chloe's eyes shot opened and she grabbed Beca's wrist to stop her. Beca looked up questionably, "What's wrong, Chlo?"

"No… It's just… just…"

"I-I'm sorry… do you regret this? Am i too impulsive? Gosh, sorry, sorry. I wasn't…"

"Becs, baby. Stop. Listen to me… I don't regret anything… I'm just… uhm..."

"Chlo? It's okay… You can tell me…"

"Gosh. This is so embarrassing but, uh... I forgot that I'm having my period…" Chloe said shyly, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh. Chlo. Oh..." Realization hit Beca and she laughed out, "It's okay… Chlo, hmmm… and here I thought you were regretting it and I was panicking."

"Hey… it's just that I got too caught up that I forgot…"

"Hmm what a pity, but you're so cute." Beca smiled and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder, "rain check it is?"

"I promise to make it up to you." Chloe whispered and Beca's eyes lit up.

"I'm still kinda hard… you know…" Beca looked up and winked.

"Oh my gosh. Uh, I'm so sorry that I ruined the moment… Do you wanna, you know… get it off or…"

"Are you offering…?" Beca smiled slyly, taking one of Chloe's wrist and bringing it down to her crotch. Chloe gulped when she felt Beca's hardened penis in her hand, "I… I…"

Looking at Chloe's reaction, Beca chuckled, "I'm just teasing you my dear… If anything, I wanna do it together with you. Besides, I'm kinda glad now. I want our first time to be special… and not just something that happened in a moment of heat. Don't worry about it now. I'll just go for a cold shower."

"Sorry baby," Chloe planted a light kiss on Beca's lips.

"I like that."

"Like what?"

"Being able to do this…" Beca kissed Chloe soundly on her lips.

"I think I like it too." She placed her forehead against Beca and the two of them smiled widely at each other.

* * *

After taking separate showers, Beca slipped under the covers beside Chloe, who's smiling brightly at her.

They laid down and faced each other, maintaining a comfortable silence until Beca gently cradled Chloe's face with her right hand and gently traced her cheek with her thumb, "You're so beautiful, anytime, anywhere… I could get lost in your eyes… "

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "Are you trying to pick me up with those shabby lines?"

"What? No, no…!"

"Chill baby, I'm just messing with you… and just so you know, you're beautiful too." Chloe said warmly.

"Nowhere near your level…"

"Nonsense. You're entirely too sweet for someone who's supposed to go all badass."

Beca shrugged and replied, "Only for you… Don't you dare go telling people. I will deny it all."

.

.

.

"Hmm, Becs. What are we now?"

Surprised at the question, Beca creased her eyebrows for a moment, sending Chloe into a panic mode, "Did I, did I say something wrong… Or do you not want us to be a thing… We… "

"Chlo dear, shhh…Relax, I was just thinking… What do you want us to be? We can't exactly be girlfriends… "

"Do you treat me as… just another fling? Or… another potential one-night stand?" Tears clouded Chloe's eyes upon hearing Beca's words and were threatening to spill.

"No, no! That's not what I meant… God knows how I suck with words! I mean, we can't exactly be girlfriends because, you see, we're already married!" She brought up their left hands and waved them in front of Chloe, "Rings a bell?"

"Oh…I just thought… " Chloe replied sheepishly and tried to hide her face into the pillow.

Beca tugged Chloe's hands to her chest and said gently, "I want us. I know it's complicated to put any labels on us right now since we're technically doing things backwards. But trust me, I want us to try."

Chloe smiled adoringly at Beca's words, "I want us too."

"Wives sound nice, don't you think?" Beca smirked.

"We can deal with that."

"Yeah… and we should sleep now. It's way past your sleeping time, my dear."

"Hmmm…" as if on cue, Chloe let out a soft yawn.

"Uh, Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hug you to sleep?"

"Is Beca Mitchell requesting for a cuddle? Awww. I'd love that. Scoot over."

With that, Beca shook her head laughingly and lifted Chloe's head onto her arm, "As if I was that far from you." She wrapped the other around her waist while Chloe tucked closely into Beca's chest and both of them drifted off to sleep with a wide grin on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't scold me! HAHA. Anyway, the lyrics came from "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift. I thought it could fit the situation (:**


	7. Getting It On

**A/N: Hey people! I got your feedback! So I actually changed some parts where Beca called Chloe "dear" to "chlo" in the previous chapter. Hope it makes it better. Anyway! This chapter was supposed to be longer but I've decided to post this first and save the other part for the next update. I know that Bechloe's lack of action is getting to some of you so haha, here's to them getting it on (and maybe you would want to sing Charlie Puth's Marvin Gaye?) Cheers!**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 07: Getting It On**

The sun rays shone through the bedroom's window and Beca was silently admiring the sleeping beauty in her arms. She lightly tucked the few strands of stray hair behind her wife's ear. The light movements must had gotten to Chloe as she slowly roused from her sleep.

"Mm… creep." Chloe muttered out under her breath and tucked her head further into Beca's chest.

"Go back to sleep." Beca smiled and hugged her closer.

"Kays…"

A few minutes later, Chloe pulled back a little and propped herself up on an elbow to look at Beca with an adorable pout, "How can I sleep if someone keeps playing with my hair? Or keeps running her fingers up and down my back?"

Beca propped herself up too and feigned innocence with a shrug, "Hmmm, you must have been dreaming. Tell me who's that annoying one, I shall pop by in your dreams and teach that person a lesson."

"Oh, then I'm confident you're in my dreams now," Chloe giggled lightly and inched forward to place a long yet chaste kiss on Beca's lips, "And good morning to you too, by the way."

"Pretty sure I'm dreaming right now…" Beca said before leaning forward again to kiss Chloe.

Soon, the short kisses became longer and deeper till tongues were battling for dominance as Chloe laid fully on her back with Beca on top of her. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as Beca started trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck and ran light touches over her breasts.

The room was filled with the sound exchange of kisses and heavy breathing. Chloe tried hard to contain her moans of pleasure but failed as Beca slid one thin strap of her night dress off her shoulder and palmed her left boob. She got even more turned on as she felt Beca pressing her hard member against her thigh, "B-baby… mmmm…"

"Y-yeah…" Beca let out breathily as she went on to roll Chloe's nipple between her fingers.

"Oh… oh gosh… we should… oh s-stop… "

At that, Beca stopped her motions and looked into Chloe's eyes before letting her head fall onto Chloe's chest.

"I feel like I'm gonna combust soon with all the blue balling…" Beca laid still and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Trust me, you're not alone." Chloe replied, still panting a little.

"Period sucks. I should totally earn an award for the amount of self-restraint I'm showing." Beca gently bit on Chloe's exposed nipple.

"Awww! Behave!" Chloe yelped in surprise and smacked Beca's head lightly.

Catching Beca off guard, Chloe rolled and turned them around so she was straddling Beca's thighs. She leaned down and whispered seductively into Beca's ear, "Patience. And how does a home run sound for a reward…?"

Before Beca could react, Chloe jumped off the bed and readjusted her night dress into place. She winked at Beca who was gaping her mouth open and close, before swaying her way to the bathroom.

"You didn't play fair!" Beca shouted out after regaining her composure. She laughed and thought, _definitely the cause of my death._

* * *

"Becs, you do know that I own an actual, functioning car right? Or rather, two."

"Yup. So?"

"So I could have driven myself to work… It's too much of a hassle for you, especially when my office is nowhere near yours?"

"Nah-uh." Beca pulled to a stop along the sidewalk outside Chloe's office building. "I'm a gentlewoman." She said before exiting the car and ran round to open the passenger's door for Chloe. "Besides, it's my pleasure to be driving around with a hot red."

"Someone's clingy… " Chloe hummed and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Nonsense."

"You know it…" Chloe teased and gave Beca a peck, "I'll see you later… don't miss me too much."

Before she could walk away, Beca tugged Chloe's hand and spun her around till Chloe was backed against the side of the car, "All you are giving is just a peck for the ride?" Beca pretended and slumped her shoulders.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Chloe laughed and leaned forward to give Beca a sound smooch. "Such a child. Thank you, baby."

Beca reattached their lips and smiled into the kiss which Chloe happily returned.

"Wow wow wow! Look who's there!"

The couple pulled apart and snapped their heads towards the source of the voice. They stood blushing as they watched Stacie and Aubrey walking towards them.

"Beca Mitchell. Tsk tsk tsk. Never thought that I would witness such a sweet scene from you. Awww… " Stacie fake mocked.

"Shut it." Beca tried to huff and hide her embarrassment of getting caught while Chloe covered her face behind her hands and tried not to laugh.

"Chloe, why are you hiding your face?" Aubrey teased, "We've got a lot to talk later. I want details!"

"Erhem, Posen. What kind of details do you want?!" Beca asked mortified.

"That's best friends' secret." Aubrey cooed.

Chloe chuckled and uncovered her face, "What?"

"Anyway, what are you two doing here? Oh right, Posen you work here." Beca rambled, attempting to shift the topic off them. " But Stacie Conrad, the last time I checked, our workplace is literally on the the opposite direction, why are you… " She casted a glance at Stacie and suddenly, a smirk appeared on her face, "Oh… I got it. Totally…"

Now, it was Stacie's and Aubrey's turn to blush in awkwardness. "I… I…" The ever confident Conrad stumped on her words.

"Uhm ladies? What's going on? Care to explain, anyone?" Chloe glanced from one to the other, puzzled.

"Oh nothing, Chlo. Just some cousin of mine performing the walk of shame. You know… under the broad daylight." Beca said nonchalantly.

"Walk of… OH!" Suddenly enlightened, Chloe narrowed her eyes at the pair in front of them before a smirk crept up her face, "Details later, Bree. Details."

"Oh my aca-god." Aubrey palmed herself in the face and the group started laughing.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in her office during lunch time on a regular friday. She leaned back into her seat and stared out of the window thinking back on the past days. She recalled how she was sitting in the same spot getting frustrated from all the tension between her and Beca just a week ago. Now, everything seemed different. Ever since the night both of them nearly got it on at the club, their relationship had blossomed and it was as if they had never missed the dating stage. They had spent most nights in the penthouse since then and barely returned to the Mitchell's house shared with the elders since Beca said she wanted to spend more alone time with her wife. Just then, a message tone on Chloe's phone shook her out from her thoughts.

 **[Becs 1.17pm] Have you eaten?**

 **[Chlo 1.17pm] Not yet… Somebody misses me?**

 **[Becs 1.18pm] It's late… and what do you think?**

 **[Chlo 1.19pm] Awww… I miss you, you know. No appetite for lunch yet.**

 **[Becs 1.20pm] Lunch is compulsory. Or I'm coming to get you and force feed you!**

 **[Chlo 1.21pm] Wish you were here with me.**

 **[Becs 1.25pm] Wish granted.**

Before Chloe could reply the text and ask Beca what she meant, her office door opened and Beca stuck her head through the gap smiling, "I'm here!"

"Becs! What are you doing here!" Chloe enthusiastically jumped up from her seat and ran across to tackle Beca into a hug and planted kisses all over her face.

"Woah slow down there." Beca laughed and captured Chloe with a lingering kiss. Pulling back, Beca placed a bouquet of red tulips in between them, "For you, my dear."

Chloe flashed Beca a look of absolute adoration and took the bouquet into her hands, "That's so sweet of you…" She gave Beca another kiss before continuing, "What's the occasion?"

"Must a girl have a reason to please her wife?" Beca went behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe leaned back into the embrace and smiled, "Nope… But something must be going on…" She giggled.

"You sure know me." Beca laughed. "I just thought that… we haven't really been on a date. And we've been what, married for more than a month. So… Chlo, would you go on a date with me?"

Chloe tilted her head and looked at Beca, "All you need to do is to ask. I'd love to." They moved their heads towards each other and engaged in a warm, soft kiss.

"I can never kiss you enough." Beca whispered softly into her ears, earning her a warm Chloe Mitchell's smile. "Can you leave now? I want to bring you out so much!"

"Date now?"

"Yes. Now."

"Why not, right?"

"After you, m'lady." Both of them left the office hand-in-hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Nope, I didn't trick you (probably just misled you). Haha. So, yeah. All I would say is that, enjoy good times while it lasts.** ***runs away***


	8. Like Customized Perfection

**A/N: Hello there! The past two chapters' review was rather unique, in terms of focus point I would say. So I guess I do owe you guys a few explanations ._.**

 **First up! The "misleading chapter title". Haha well, it's was intentional for my own fun, at your expenses though, sorry guys (but not really)! But ultimately, there were still characters getting it on, right? So...**

 **As for the annoying "period issue", it's quite interesting how you guys have another reason to hate period. Haha, well so why the heck must Chloe be on her period? Actually, all I wanted to do then was to stop them from going all the way. And I really, really wanted to skip the whole "going slow speech" else I can't really get them to get it on in later parts of the storyline you see. So I was kinda stuck. And that's how the period gaga came in. Yeah, you know it now. So period's period and I need to think of other ways to stop them from sexing it up now. Any ideas? HAHAHA kidding, relax.**

 **Without more incoherent rambling, chapter eight!**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 08: Like Customized Perfection**

"Chlo, what do you want for lunch?" Beca asked while starting the car.

"Where are we going? I thought you planned the date…" Chloe raised an eye.

"Well, someone skipping lunch wasn't part of the plan. So, we gotta feed your stomach first. Besides, I'm kinda hungry too… People always say that a hungry man is an angry man, don't they?"

"Does it apply to women too?" Chloe laughed, "Anyway, surprise me!"

"Yes ma'am! Now, give me a kiss first to get me going." Beca leaned over.

"Oh my gosh." Chloe shook her head laughingly and planted a kiss on Beca, "Satisfied?"

"For now. Let's go!" Beca placed Chloe's left hand on her thigh as she drove onto the road.

* * *

"Chinese food?" Chloe looked at Beca in surprise.

"Well, I haven't actually tried proper courses of Chinese food other than those stir-fry noodles and all… But of course, we can always go for something else if you don't want to eat this… And…"

"Becs, chill." Chloe placed a finger over her lips, "So long as you're with me… We can totes try this new thing together. It's my first time too!"

Beca visibly relaxed at Chloe's words and returned a sincere smile before pulling Chloe into the restaurant with her.

After getting seated in a booth, both of them flipped through the menu and looked at each other before Chloe giggled out, "Uhm, Becs? How do we order this?"

Sure, there were English translations printed on the menu, but what puzzled them was probably the way the food was being cooked, and probably how this and that could actually go together in a plate.

Beca shrugged her shoulders, "Feeling adventurous?"

"Hmmm… Why not?"

"Let's do this then." Beca got the attention of a waiter to take their orders and she randomly pointed to pictures in the menu that looked appealing enough.

When the food was served soon after, Chloe could no longer contain her laughter and challenged Beca, "C'mon baby, do the honors and take the first bite." She pointed to the plate of spinach cooked in broth with eggs, some more eggs with darker shade of white and yellow, and even more… black-colored eggs look-alike?

Feeling the need to impress Chloe, Beca (knowing that she couldn't handle chopsticks) picked up the fork and spoon that came with her fried rice to scoop a mouthful of vegetables into her mouth. She cringed her brows when she first tasted it, "It's… interesting. The black thing, I don't know how to describe it… It's not bad I guess, come taste it." She then scooped another mouth and fed Chloe, which Chloe surprisingly, was receptive to the taste.

They continued trying the other dishes they've ordered until Chloe decided to dig into her la-mien. She frowned at the sight of the chopsticks that came with it but picked it up anyway, albeit awkwardly. She tried to twirl the noodles around the chopsticks like how spaghetti was usually twirled around a fork but the noodles kept sliding off, causing her to huff a small breath of frustration.

Seeing this, Beca pulled Chloe's bowl of noodles towards herself and used the fork that she was using to pick up the noodles. "There you go, open your mouth." Beca placed the mouthful of noodles before Chloe and fed it to her. Smiling, Chloe accepted the bite and Beca continued to help her with the food.

"Becs, I can ask for another pair of fork and spoon." Chloe ate her fifth mouthful fed by Beca.

"But I just wanna feed you."

"Awww… look at you. That's very… sweet of you."

"Nope, that's not a word."

Chloe lightly pinched Beca's cheek and planted a quick peck on it, "So, so sweet. Thank you."

* * *

They walked out of restaurant hand-in-hand and Chloe was rubbing her stomach lightly and said in a perky voice, "That was something new, Becs. We should totally try this again!"

"You enjoyed it?" Beca asked.

"Of course I did. But guess what I enjoyed the most?"

"What? The dried shrimps eggplant dish that got you moaning?"

"Gosh. No, not that."

"Hmmm… Then…?"

"I liked it when you focused all your attention on feeding me…"

Beca laughed upon realization, "You're something else, Chlo." Then she held Chloe by her waist and tugged her along, "C'mon. Ready for the main part of the date?"

"Can't wait!" Chloe replied enthusiastically, "But wait. Your car's parked the other way?"

"No need for the car. Just follow me."

"I trust you." Chloe leaned her head on Beca's shoulder and the two strolled down the streets.

* * *

They strolled slowly down the streets and roads, chatting at times or just reveling in the sweet company of the other. They bought a cup of ice cream for share along the way and even stopped to watch the street performers. The walk was comfortable and simple, but it had no doubt filled their hearts with bliss and happiness.

They had been walking by the riverside until they came to a stop at the pier.

Chloe casted a questioning look, "What are we doing here?"

Beca smirked and remained silent. She brought Chloe to the dock area and climbed into a waiting yacht before helping Chloe into it.

"Becs…"

"Surprise? I thought that we could take a little cruise down the Hudson River and enjoy the cityscape later… We've been too used to looking at the city from higher grounds, I thought we could try looking at it from another perspective... "

Chloe threw her arms around Beca, "Wow. You're incredible, do you know that?"

Beca chuckled and nudged her when she saw the waiter on-board coming their direction.

"Good evening, Mrs. Mitchells. I'm Stephen, your waiter for tonight. The yacht will be setting off soon, and dinner will be ready in approximately 2 hours. Meanwhile, I will be at the lounge area if you need my assistance. Please enjoy your evening." The waiter greeted politely and made his exit to allow private time for the couple.

* * *

The two hours leading up to dinner, the two spent their time exploring the yacht, lying side by side along the deck talking about their teenage years, working life, or just giggling at every successful attempt of stealing kisses from each other. As the night fell, they stood on the deck silently watching the sun disappearing from the horizon.

"The steak was amazing. Cooked just right, plus this glass of wine and topped with a hot red in front of me, perfection." Beca spoke gazing into Chloe's eyes and emptied the wine glass. She walked to Chloe's side and held out her hand, "May I have this dance?"

Chloe wanted to melt into a puddle just then. Without a word, she gracefully placed her hand into Beca's opened palm and stood up. They proceeded to the spacious living area and as if on cue, soft instrumental came on. Beca placed her hands around Chloe's waist and Chloe wrapped hers around Beca's neck while they started swaying tenderly to the music.

Feeling comfortable, Chloe lightly leaned her head on the crook of Beca's neck, and Beca instantly tightened her hold on Chloe's waist.

"Beca… Can I ask you something?" Chloe asked a while later without looking up.

"Sure, anything." Beca placed a soft kiss on Chloe's temple.

"Why did you want to… marry me?"

Beca stopped her movements momentarily and Chloe felt her tensed up a little. She looked up at Beca and a flash of nervousness swept across her face, "Uhm, you don't have to answer you know… I was, I guess I was just curious. It's okay…"

"Oh, no it's not that… I just got caught by surprise." Beca gave her a small smile and it managed to soothe Chloe a little. "Well… remember that day when you came to my office? You asked me to help you and even wanted me to consider our grandfathers' ties?"

Chloe gave a small nod and Beca continued, "Just so happen that these past few years, Grandy, Daniel and Steph have been constantly trying to get me to settle down, citing all the stupid cliches and what-nots. But, uh… you know the kind of player I'd been…" At this, Chloe gave a small frown and pouted.

"Tsk, are you jealous?" Beca teased and lightly tapped on her pouted lips, "That's in the past… So yeah, where was I? Oh. So a few months back, I was having a usual night chat with Grandy when he was sitting alone at the balcony. He was just done with his monthly phone conversation with your grandfather, his 'best-bud' as he called it" Beca laughed recalling how excited her grandfather was behaving like a small kid who was given some balloons.

"My grandfather has something to do with this?" Chloe's eyebrows knitted together.

"Hey, don't frown." Beca chided softly as Chloe tried to reel her thoughts. "He shared this funny story with me how he and your grandfather made a pact when they were younger that they should totally make some family bonds happen."

"Hmmm… so you married me because of that uhm, how do I say it, weird pact? Made by two men?" Chloe laughed.

"Nah, no… Of course I didn't want to. It's just, ridiculous don't you think? And we've only seen each other once when we were just KIDS. How would I know if you had grown up to be some weirdo or what?"

Chloe's eyes snapped up and she punched Beca's chest playfully, "What the heck, Becs. Look at me now. Weirdo, really?" She rolled her eyes slightly, "So what happened in the end that you changed your mind? When you first saw me at your office?"

"Uh, as much as I hate to admit it then… But you were absolutely stunning and all when you walked in. Like... you were EVERYTHING that I had imagined you not to be." Beca laughed and shook her head at the recollection.

"So you wanted to marry me out of the blue."

"No… that wasn't actually the plan. I was, well… I was dumbfounded by you. So I did what I did best, not say anything at all hoping that you'd leave soon. But you were kinda relentless... so... "

"All you could say was 'marry me' ? I'm glad I've that effect on you."

"I was actually thinking that you'd maybe throw a glass of water on me and just leave. Cause I didn't think how anyone would have agreed to such ridiculous condition. Let alone a stranger. And, it worked. You kinda just stormed out of my office without a further word."

"But I returned again." Chloe shook her head.

"Yeah. At first I thought you were crazy. So, I tried again. It really took me by surprise that you actually accepted it, without even asking why. Stacie even bet that you would back out the last minute at the courthouse so we played along. Well it went a little too far and over the top, we ended up married though… " Beca lifted her hand and showed her ring smilingly.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Chloe buried her head into Beca's chest and mumbled, "Gosh. I was really desperate then."

"Hey Chlo, look at me." Beca lifted her chin with her fingers and gazed into her eyes. "I'm really glad you married me. And think about it, this marriage has done nothing but the goods. You solved your problem, I settled down, our families are happy."

"Baby…"

"And you know what? I've never felt so down-to-earth in my life, relationship wise. I thought I was absolutely satisfied with my one-night stands and such, and I convinced myself that enjoyed it and that's all I need… Until, well… until you married me. Never have I got the urge to return to that kind of life again, and it's because of you. Even if we don't have sex yet, I'm contented enough just to watch you sleeping and waking beside me… You're who I've been waiting for I supposed… The one to right my life."

By that time, Chloe's eyes were already welled up and she couldn't help but let drops of tears escape. Beca cradled her face lightly in her hands and tried to wipe the streaks with her thumbs. She leaned forward to place soft kisses on Chloe's forehead, eyes, nose and finally, her lips. This kiss started light and slow while emotions were gradually unloaded into it. They poured everything they had into the kiss, deepening it yet keeping it unhurried.

When they finally broke apart for air, Chloe leaned her forehead against Beca's before whispering, "I'm falling for you."

"I'm in it with you."

"Will you be there to catch me?"

"I promise." Sealed with a kiss this time.

* * *

 **A/N: Bet you all must be rolling your eyes by now ~.~ Anyway, special shout-outs to readers of this chapter - HANG IN THERE. We'll get there, real soon...**

 **What do you all think of Beca's reasoning anyway? *rolling out***


	9. Loving You

**A/N: Here goes nothing!**

 **Disclaiming Everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 09: Loving You**

The drive back home was relatively quiet with the two stealing side glances every other minute and smiling sheepishly when either one got caught. Fully aware of what's in store for the night, their stomachs felt as if there was a circus troupe performing acrobatic moves.

Chloe was uncharacteristically nervous and kept rubbing on her fingers on her knuckles while Beca was, well, not so confident at the moment and gone was the signature smirk usually found on her face. After all, it was a pretty significant yet unexpected move to lay all the emotions out in the open and feeling a little stressed before taking the next big step of the relationship was totally understandable, right?

The car pulled up at the parking space and neither made a move to get out of the car. Beca took a deep breath and lightly squeezed Chloe's fisted hands, "Let's go, Chlo" earning a small smile in return.

* * *

"Uhm… You wanna go take a shower first?" Chloe asked as they stepped into the living area.

"Y-yeah… Sure. You alright there?"

"I am. Just want to grab a drink first. Feeling a little thirsty. Must be uh, from the dinner, hmmm yeah."

"Alright, I'm going." Beca gave Chloe a light kiss on the cheek and made her way to their ensuite bathroom. Feeling a little dazed, Chloe let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of water. Leaning against the counter, she calmed herself down and recollected her thoughts. All the images of Beca came flashing through her mind and she couldn't help but let out a little laugh and shook her head whenever she thought about some of the ridiculous or even small little things that Beca did.

Finishing her drink, she placed the cup in the sink when she suddenly caught sight of what looked like burnt slabs of steak in the trash bin. Puzzled, she took a closer look and saw other food remains that looked totally marred. _Did Beca try to cook just now? Most probably… there's pans and dishes lined up in the dishwasher._ She thought to herself as she scanned the kitchen area.

A sense of warmth filled her heart as she tried thought about every little thing Beca did for her. _Wow. She's… just so perfect. J-just… rarrh fuck it._ And there went Chloe, taking determined strides towards the bathroom.

* * *

Hearing small noise from the door, Beca turned her head to check things out. What shocked her was the sight of Chloe walking towards her.

"Chlo?!" By reflex, Beca quickly spunned away and faced away from Chloe. "W-what are yo-" and she got cut off by Chloe spinning her back around and planting her lips on hers.

Eagerly returning the kiss, Beca backed Chloe against the wall with water cascading down from above their heads and Chloe's wet dress was hugging her curves tightly. Soon, Beca pulled back breathing heavily, "Chlo… wh-what are you doing in here…"

Chloe gazed into Beca's eyes and tugged her arms around her neck, "I… I want to be your wife. Break the contract with me… I want to be yours, so, so muc-" and this time, her words got cut off with Beca reconnecting their lips for a deep kiss coupled with the battle of tongues.

She slid her hand slowly up and down Chloe's back and started trailing kisses down her neck, "You… have. no i...dea" she breathed, finding the zipper of her dress and dragging it down in slow motion, "how… much I want… and need you…"

Fully unzipping the dress, Beca detached her lips and looked up into Chloe's dreamy eyes, sliding the dress off her shoulders and letting it drop to the tiles. Beca fell into a daze staring at her wife clad in only her underwear. Her breath hitched as she watched Chloe snapping her own front-closure bra. She could swear that she was dying of the lack of air when Chloe started pulling down her panties sensually.

She was as turned on as she could be just by staring at her wife who's now stark naked in front of her.

"Like what you see…?" Chloe hummed softly.

"Best. View. Ever." Beca let out without shifting her eyes.

"What are you waiting for."

Not needing to be told twice, Beca leaned forward and flushed their bodies together. Jolts of electricity bolted through them as their chests brushed together and Beca's hardened dick pushed against Chloe's thigh and stomach. They gasped at the feeling of arousal and engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Can I… touch you…" Beca asked tenderly and nibbled at Chloe's earlobe.

Giving a small nod, Chloe breathed, "I'm all yours."

With that, Beca cupped Chloe's right breast in her hand and lightly ran her fingers over her nipple while the other hand trailed down her stomach and disappeared in between their bodies.

Chloe couldn't contain herself and let out a sensual moan when Beca slid a hand between her thighs to cup her. "So wet, so hot…" Beca mumbled into Chloe's mouth while Chloe dragged her nails down Beca's chest till she felt the tip of the dick. She felt Beca twitched slightly at the touch and feeling bold, she lightly wrapped her hand over the shaft and moved it slowly up and down.

"Gosh, Chlo-dear…"

"Make love to me… " Chloe whispered in a low moan.

"Bed."

Turning the tap off, Beca quickly grabbed towels in the fastest speed to dry hers and Chloe's bodies before carrying her up in a swift movement and quickening her steps to the bed.

* * *

Laying Chloe gently on the bed, Beca hovered over her wife and settled between the spread legs. Gazing into her eyes, Beca felt the amount of love held within Chloe. She smiled lightly at her and leaned down to capture her mouth into a deep, slow kiss.

Pulling back a moment later, Beca fixed her gaze on Chloe, outlining her facial contour with her thumb. "Chlo… If I were ever unsure, I'm certain about this now… I'm in love with you…"

Feeling the sincerity in her voice, Chloe couldn't hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes. She pulled Beca's neck down and tried to pour every single emotion into the kiss, "I love you too."

Beca placed a kiss starting from Chloe's forehead and slowly kissed her way down, as if trying to memorize every single detail on her body. Her hands trailed down Chloe's figure following every dip and curve, causing Chloe to let out soft gasps.

Reaching between Chloe's thighs, she gently ran her fingers through the wet folds and instantly, Chloe twitched beneath her and whimpered out, "D-don't tease…"

"Tell me what you want." Beca breathed out into her ear while continuing with her fondling.

Chloe tightened her arms wrapped around Beca and moaned out, "Y-you… all of you…"

Beca reached between their bodies and held onto her dick and rubbed the tip gently over Chloe's wet folds, teasing at the entrance. "Baby…" Chloe called in a low pleading tone.

Looking at Chloe one more time as if asking for permission, Beca dipped the tip into the entrance and Chloe let out a sharp squeak. Immediately, Beca pulled out and apologized profusely, "Sorry sorry Chlo… Did I d-did I hurt you? I'm so sor…"

Chloe placed her palm over Beca's mouth to stop her from rambling on, "B-baby… no you didn't hurt me… in anyway…" Seeing that Beca was calming down, she continued, "I was just taken by surprise at the feel…" She blushed.

"Oh… W-what do I do now, I can go a little slo-"

"Shh." Chloe leaned up to peck Beca's lips, "I swear I need you right now…"

Without wasting another second, Beca lined her tip against the entrance again and started pushing it in, more slowly this time. She reveled at the feeling of Chloe's tight walls wrapped around her dick and Chloe let out a loud sensual moan and her nails dug harder into Beca's back, flushing their chests together and their nipples rubbed on each other.

They locked lips once Beca was completely inside her and unconsciously, Beca began thrusting her hips slowly. Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth when she felt the delicious friction happening in her. Absolutely turned on by the sensuous moan, Beca picked up her speed and the sound of her balls slapping against Chloe's entrance became more rampant.

"You… feel so… damn good… " Beca panted heavily and Chloe lifted her legs to wrap them around Beca's hips.

"I'm so… so close… K-keep going… "

"Come… come with me…"

Not long later, Chloe was letting out a high pitched moan as her walls clamped down on Beca's dick and Beca released herself inside her. Falling atop Chloe, Beca slipped her tongue into Chloe's mouth while she continued to thrust very slowly to ride out their orgasms.

Extremely satisfied, Beca pulled out of Chloe and laid on her side facing Chloe. Whining at the loss of contact, they gravitated closer to each other and Beca intertwined their hands. "I love you." Beca spoke softly staring into Chloe's eyes.

"I love you too, baby." Chloe let out and moved her head to rest on Beca's arm.

Beca placed a soft kiss on her wife's head and tightened her hold on the waist.

Neither of them spoke any further. They conveyed their love for each other through the concerned eyes, light touches, warm embraces and soft kisses. The sex was neither adventurous nor colorful that night. They were just two lovers trusting and giving themselves away completely to the other.

* * *

The morning after, Beca woke up alone in bed. She panicked as negative thoughts flew rapidly through her mind. She quickly put on a robe and scanned the bathroom to see if Chloe was around. Increasingly nervous, she took big strides towards the living area to no avail and just then, she heard the familiar humming sound of her favorite redhead and noise of the tap running coming from the dining area. She walked to the kitchen and leaned relaxed against the doorway, all pessimistic thoughts flying out of the window.

While Chloe was busy settling cups under the coffee machine, Beca silently came up from behind and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "Morning, my love."

Though startled initially, Chloe relaxed back into the embrace and placed her hands over the Beca's locked ones on her stomach. "Good morning," she tilted her head and their lips met with a soft lingering kiss.

"You scared me just now." Beca said albeit weakly as they broke the kiss, "I thought you left or something… I thought that you regretted it…"

At this Chloe turned her body around and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, "You've nothing to worry about." She kissed her, "I was just getting coffee so that you can have it in bed when you wake." Another kiss to the lips, "If anything, last night was probably the best decision in my life."

Beca molded their lips together and backed Chloe against the counter.

"I'm your wife... Your good wife." Chloe breathed softly against Beca's lips.

"Forget the coffee, my wife." Beca palmed Chloe's butt to lift her up and Chloe's legs immediately wrapped around Beca's hips.

"As you wish." Chloe laughed as she felt Beca's erection pushing against her. "Someone's eager early in the morning."

"Can you blame me?"

"Bedroom, now."

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for overlooking any mistakes in this chapter. I don't think I want to reread this, I don't know. Haha.**


	10. Quixotism

**A/N: It's been (relatively) some time! I was busy typing my assignment this past few days, so, yeah, the story was placed on hold. But I read your reviews! And they called me back (haha yes, shamelessly *hinting* that reviews can work wonders). So here goes, it's shorter but I don't think this count as a filler chapter? Hope you can enjoy this... yeah, enjoy!**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 10: Quixotism**

"Babyyy…" Chloe tapped her fingers furiously away on Beca's bareback and whined to her sleeping wife, "How many times must I remind you not to mix your boxers with my underwear in the laundry basket?"

"Mm…" Beca stirred in her sleep and buried her face deeper into the pillow.

"Wakey wakey… I know you can hear me…" Chloe laid her chin on Beca's shoulder and traced her fingers mindlessly on the exposed skin.

"Chlo… let me… sleep for awhile more… Please… I'm exhausted." She mumbled out in between yawns.

"Only if you promise not to randomly dump your boxers into the wrong places again."

At this, Beca's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head around to look at Chloe before carefully flipping her whole body to lie on her back, taking Chloe into her arms and resting Chloe's head on her bare chest, "Does it really matter? I mean… they're all going into the wash anyway, right?"

"Nooooo. I prefer hand washing my underwear. Intimate wear shouldn't be mixed!" Chloe huffed out.

"Well… you weren't complaining last night…"

"What?" Chloe lifted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes.

"When I was inside you…" Beca trailed off slyly with a smirk, earning a smack on the chest in return, "Awww! What was that for?!"

"For spouting nonsense. So… are you promising?"

"Do I get any rewards for putting in effort?"

"Nope, but keep up with whatever you're doing and you will be denied all access…" Chloe shot a smirking glare while gesturing her hands down her silky night robe-clad body.

"Really?" Beca made no effort to hide the fact that she was shamelessly checking her wife out and undressing her with the eyes.

"Baby." Chloe warned.

"Okay yes yes yes. I will not dump it in your basket anymore alright?" Beca replied placatingly while sliding her hand up from Chloe's knee till it disappeared under the robe.

Feeling a finger prodding her clit, Chloe gulped and a small moan spilled out almost instantly.

"Hmm… Totally no barriers beneath this white robe…?" Beca whispered into her ear while she eased a finger into Chloe and rubbed a thumb on her clit.

"I-I don't want another… pair of destroyed underwear…" By now, Chloe's head had hit the pillows and her eyes squeezed shut, indulging herself in Beca's touches.

"Messing up garment pieces is totally rewarding… If this is what I get every. single. time." Satisfied with herself, Beca started kissing down Chloe's body.

"Hmmm… N-no baby, we go at it… every morning… you're just in-insatiable like a horny teen…"

"Well…" Beca undid the knot on Chloe's robe and buried her head between Chloe's thighs and gave her wet folds a long lick, "Can't help it…I need my Chloe fix to start the day…"

"Shh… just… stop talking and k-keep going." Chloe whined out, her fingers buried in her wife's hair.

"Sureee…" Beca hummed against Chloe's clit.

* * *

"Seriously Chloe?! We're in public. Not to mention I'm seconds away from emptying yesterday's breakfast onto your dinner plate."

Beca and Chloe broke their little-kiss-turned-heated and Chloe looked sheepishly at a flabbergasted Aubrey knocking her knuckles against the diner's table. "What? Jealous much, Posen? You know I wouldn't stop you from doing the same… your girlfriend's right beside you anyway."

"Look at her Chloe! Are you gonna let her be?!"

"Baby…" Chloe shot a warning glare at her wife, with a little smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I can't believe this…" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Ayes ayes ayes Mitchell. And here I thought I was always the overly sexual one." Stacie laughed out, "The married Mitchell is really something else altogether… Does getting laid regularly change a person? What have you done to her, Chloe?"

"Shut up."

"Gross. Whatever ladies, can we get into our agenda for the night already? We're not gonna get anything done at this rate." Aubrey said annoyed.

"Oh right. So, you all already knew that my grandparents flew in last week? Our families got together for an 'official meeting' as they called it… And they insisted that we hold a make-up wedding reception end of next month, at the very least, before my grandparents fly back to San Francisco." Chloe explained.

"FINALLY!" Stacie's eyes lit up with excitement.

"So we really need both your help to plan and manage the reception… I know it's kinda rushed, but you would do it, right?" Chloe asked with a little hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course, Chloe! What are best friends for?" Aubrey gave Chloe a reassuring smile before continuing, "Just half a year ago, we were all so certain that both of you would go your separate ways once your 'marriage contract' was done. It just feels so surreal to see you two so much in love now… I'm really happy for you Chloe." Aubrey nodded and catching a side glance at a smirking Beca, she decided to deflate Beca's ego a little just for fun, "Although this pint size here can get real annoying at times."

"What the heck, Posen. And I thought you were being an angel for a moment there. Guess a devil remains a devil after all." Beca retorted.

"Both of you really enjoy pushing each other's buttons, huh? Why not both of you marry each other instead?" Chloe joined in the fun.

"FUCK NO!" and "NO WAY IN HELL!" sounded almost instantaneously within a second, causing peels of laughter to erupt from Chloe and Stacie.

* * *

Halfway through the dinner, Aubrey spoke up, "Oh yeah Chloe, you two are looking for another house right? How is it going so far?"

"We're still looking… There's a few places that we're considering but we want one that's probably near our office so there will be less travelling time for Beca when she sends me to work and picks me up."

"You should just sell your cars already. I haven't seen you drive it for like, more than three times ever since you got married?"

"Persuade my wife that I'm perfectly capable to drive myself to work, please."

"Nah-uh. It's my pleasure. I love driving you around. Anywhere you want to go."

"I gotta give you credit for that, pint size. That's very thoughtful of you. I'm impressed." Aubrey gave her.

"Totally… Ever since you two got together, I have been seeing a completely different side of Beca. It's like I never knew this person at all since birth." Stacie added, giving them the heart eyes.

"Somehow I can't figure out if the both of you were actually complimenting me or trying to dig at me." Beca deadpanned and Chloe just laughed.

* * *

"Finally, last agenda for the night." Aubrey announced as they dug into their dessert.

"Goodness Posen, you just can't use a break, can you?"

"Well, efficiency is my middle name, for your information." Aubrey sat up a little straighter at that.

"Bree, let me say this instead." Chloe stopped her.

Beca and Stacie turned their attention to Chloe, "Yes Chlo?"

"Hmmm… Baby, it's been six months and our business is getting back on track. So I was thinking that maybe it's time for us to buy back those shares that Mitchell's Corp. invested in."

Hearing this, Stacie shot a quick glance to Beca before averting her attention back to Chloe. Beca caught on to Stacie's look and felt a slight pang of guilt in her chest, but tried her hardest to maintain her composure.

"Becs, are you okay?" Chloe lightly nudged Beca's arm when she didn't receive a response, "It's not that I don't trust you… I just thought that we could use a clean financial break, especially now we're like… you know, staying married? What do you think?"

"Y-yeah sure, Chlo. I was just thinking of what you were saying. Mm let's get to it then. Stace, get on to it asap."

"Will do." Stacie replied.

"There's no rush though, baby."

"The sooner we deal with this, the more time and energy we can have to focus on perfecting our reception, don't you think?" Beca winked at her wife.

"Love you, so much." Chloe placed a lingering kiss on Beca's lips, only breaking apart when she heard Aubrey clear her throat once again.

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

"Mrs. Mitchell, please review all the terms in the document. If there is no issues, we can proceed with the transaction and the 40% share holdings currently owned by Mitchell's Corp. will be transferred back under your name." A representative lawyer said as Chloe and Aubrey were sitting with in the conference room at Beca's office.

"Yeah, we've gone through it. All's good." Chloe replied and was about to pen her signature on the legal document when the door of the conference room flew open.

"Hold it. This transaction is invalid." A voice rang out and everyone in the conference room snapped their heads towards the source of sudden intrusion.

Logan Clark came walking in with a man dressed in smart suit smiling smugly.

Beca and Stacie shot up immediately from their seats opposite Chloe's and stared at the man now standing in front of Beca.

Feeling confused, Chloe asked, "Beca, who is he?"

Ignoring Chloe's question, the man removed his sunglasses with a swift motion and looked at Beca.

"It's been some time, Beca."

* * *

 **A/N: Here goes.**


	11. When My World Crashes

**A/N: ***Some (minor) changes made to this chapter to maybe give you guys a little preview of Anders's background. Yes, shout out to _shipperofthings_** **(I've to do it here since I can't reply you via PM, hope you don't mind)** **for the feedback. I've been trying to figure why the length of my chapters just didn't make the cut even though I felt that I've already written a lot. Now that you mentioned it, yeah, I realized I do lack in the expository part of the story and it's quite a pity to not build on the emotions. So thank you for the heads up! I can't really take back this chapter and rewrite now that it's out but I'll try to improve from the next one onwards.**

 **Feel free to drop your comments, fellow readers!  
**

 **A/N: Hmmm... What's a cliche without some cliches?**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 11: When My World Crashes**

"Shit." Stacie mumbled under her breath, causing Aubrey to turn to her quizzically.

"Why are YOU here?!" Beca felt the anger, anxiety, shame and a whole load of emotions overwhelming her as things were about to turn real ugly, right there, right then, right in front of her beloved wife… and things were gonna be, messy? Or rather, to put it crudely, pure shit.

"Now that isn't the way to treat your little brother, don't you think so?" The tall brunette man replied with a sly grin plastered on his face.

Chloe, as confused as ever, had moved right beside Beca and held onto her hand, "Brother? Beca, since when…" She turned to look at Beca who was still glaring down _(or up)_ the man in front of her.

"Ahh… you must be Chloe, my dear sis-in-law. Sorry for not acknowledging you sooner. I thought I should greet my big sister first." The man turned his attention to Chloe, "I'm Anders Mitchell." He extended out his hand for Chloe to shake.

Before Chloe could take his hand, Beca slapped Anders's palm away, "Just go. You're not welcome here."

Letting out a loud sneer, Anders taunted, "Well well well… Aren't you a little too eager to chase me away today?" He crossed his arms and bent forward near Beca's ear, "Or… are you afraid that I'd let out your little secret?"

"Okay. Stop it guys. What's happening?" Chloe couldn't take the puzzling tension any longer and demanded an explanation, "And… uhm Anders, right? Sorry, but I've always thought that Beca was the only child since no one else ever… uhm... mentioned you…" She trailed off when she realized that she might have stepped over the line since, well, if the brother was never talked about in the family, something must be, not quite right, right?

"No worries, I doubt anyone ever mentioned me anyway." He casually shrugged his shoulders and replied nonchalantly.

"Anyway… What were you saying just now? What have you got to do with our meeting today? What did you mean earlier when you said something is invalid?"

"Chlo, just… just ignore him. How about you go back first with Aubrey? I'll… We'll settle this later after I deal with him…" Beca offered in a desperate attempt to make either party leave so as to avoid the _BIG_ confrontation and the almost definite fallout to follow.

Beca knew the attempt was futile when Anders cut in, "Let's not beat about the bush and put it out in the open today. I'm pretty sure your wife would appreciate being kept in the loop."

"Chlo, love. Please."

"B-baby. What is it that you can't let me know?" Chloe looked on with a tinge of hurt settling in her eyes.

"I… I…"

Of course, Anders just had to cut in, "Oh Sis, stop pussy-ing around. Let me help you out a little. To cut long story short, Beale's Corp. is not going to buy back the 40% shareholdings we hold. In fact, we're going to propose an acquisition deal to take over the whole of Beale's Corp."

"A- WHAT?" Chloe and Aubrey voiced out astounded.

"Chlo… D-don't listen to him. This is not going to happen. Th-"

"Beca? WHAT IS GOING ON." Chloe was almost yelling, her face scrunched up in anger after the initial shock had worn off.

"Listen to me… I've never supported the acquisition… and trust me. I'm not gonna let it happen. I'll do everything to keep Beale's Corp. yours and only yours. I-"

"Oh c'mon. Tell her this wasn't why you married her, Beca. I've got to give it up to you though, your brilliant move makes things so much easier… Anyway, sorry to let you know this Chloe, but, I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you. It's gonna be pointless resisting the acquisition. I've garnered a sizeable amount of support from your loose shareholders and coupled with the 40% shareholding with Mitchell's Corp., I'm pretty sure we could proceed with a hostile takeover should you, uhm, how should I put it? Oh yeah, should you not be pleased with our acquisition offer. No point making it even uglier, right?" Anders commented unsympathetically.

Hearing Anders's words, Chloe snapped her head towards Beca looking aghast and totally hurt. Her hold on Beca's hand fell and she stared into Beca's eyes, "Wh-what are you all saying… This was… all your plan?"

"Everything was… every. single. fucking. move. was your tactic to… s-seize my company…?" She finished as the meaning of the words registered in her mind.

"No, no no no Chlo, let me explain. It's not what you think it is… I-" Beca held onto Chloe's shoulders and desperately tried to explain herself.

"IT"S NOT WHAT?!" Chloe roughly shoved Beca's hands off her shoulders. "TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. TELL ME YOU'VE NOTHING TO DO WITH ALL THESE. TELL ME YOU DIDN'T MARRY ME WITH A MOTIVE. TELL ME THAT EVERY SINGLE WORD YOU SAID WAS REAL. TELL ME I HAVEN'T BEEN LIVING IN YOUR DECEPTION ALL THESE SIX MONTHS. TELL ME. TEll me… … tell me our marriage meant something to you…" She broke down completely towards the end.

"I… I…"

Before she could continue, a palm met her left cheek with a loud crack. A burning and tingling sensation shot right up to her cheek. Chloe stared her down, tears falling freely from her eyes and she was shaking and gulping for air while everyone in the conference room stayed dead still.

"You know what? Save it. Save all your lies. I don't want to hear anything from you anymore." Chloe let out in a small yet cold tone after a moment when her broken-hearted cries died off.

Turning away, she stared coldly at Anders, "I'm not gonna let you get your way. I'll guard my company till my last breath."

With that, she walked out of the door without looking back once while Beca stayed rooted in her position, unable to process her thoughts or react to anything.

"Chlo! W-wait pl-please let me explain… Chlo! CHLO!" Beca snapped back to attention was about to chase after her but was roughly pulled back by a strong hand gripping on her arm.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Aubrey lashed out in her face.

"Aubrey, please. I gotta go explain to Chloe. Please, j-just let me go after her." Beca pleaded desperately when Chloe went out of her sight.

"I was totally wrong about you. I thought you were perfect for Chloe. I was just so, so fucking wrong. Stay away from her, you jerk." Aubrey went up to Beca and kneed her in the crotch, causing her to bend down and yelp in pain. "This pain is nothing compared to the pain Chloe is feeling now."

Stacie grabbed Aubrey by the arm, "Bree, listen to me pl-"

"You had me fooled too." Aubrey replied cold heartedly and yanked her hand away before rushing out in hope to catch up with Chloe.

When Aubrey was out of sight, Beca sank down to the floor, and clutched her head in all helplessness.

* * *

Chloe exited the building and roamed around on the streets aimlessly. Chilly wind blew and dried the streaks of tears evident on her face, passers-by couldn't help but take a second look at her but she couldn't care less at the moment.

All that flashed through her mind were the moments she had with Beca, the things they did together, the things they wanted eagerly to do together… and everything else, anything about Beca.

" _Marry me."_

 _._

 _._

" _Chlo-dear… C'mere! Can you give me a back rub pleaseeeee?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Would you go on a date with me?"_

 _._

 _._

" _I love you."_

 _._

 _._

" _... morning my love… two minutes. I'll be up. I'll send you to work…"_

 _._

.

" _Look at them Bree, they're so sickeningly sweet…"_

 _._

 _._

" _Mitchell you impressed me. You've gotten yourself a keeper there, Chloe…"_

 _._

 _._

" _My darling granddaughter. I'm expecting a reception at least."_

 _._

 _._

" _I want the chance to give my only daughter away…"_

 _._

 _._

" _Can't wait for the reception baby!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Tell her…"_

 _._

 _._

" _...wasn't why you married her."_

 _._

 _._

" _Would you be there to catch me?"_

 _._

 _._

" _I love you."_

 _._

 _._

" _I promise."_

 _._

 _._

" _I love you."_

With all the emotions overwhelming her, Chloe clutched her chest area and heaved heavily for air. Feeling all tensed up and wobbly, she landed her hand on the lamppost in front of her for support. As though her whole world came tumbling down, she came to a squatting position and sobbed painfully.

Chasing out behind her, Aubrey spotted her best friend and decided to follow quietly behind her to give her friend the space that she badly needed. Yet, looking at Chloe breaking down uncontrollably broke her heart.

Approaching her slowly, Aubrey tapped her lightly on the shoulder, "Chloe…"

Without looking up, Chloe began sobbing harder. Aubrey didn't know what to do. Her best friend had always been the extremely bubbly one and was the one partaking an active role when it comes to consoling people. Rarely, or rather, never was she on the receiving end of consolations, just because she didn't need any, well, that was until now.

Pulling Chloe into a side hug, she rested Chloe's head on her shoulder while she patted her back lightly and continuously, "Shh… Chloe. It'll be fine. Everything will be okay… Let it all out…"

.

.

.

"Bree… It hurts." Chloe said so softly that Aubrey would have missed it if Chloe wasn't so near to her.

"I know…"

"It hurts s-so much… I-I love her, with everything… Why did she d-do this… to me?" She let out in between sobs.

For once, Aubrey had no words. All she could do was to hug her friend, in hope to ease her pain, even if it was just a little measly bit.

"W-what am I to her…" And Chloe continued, mumbling towards the end and even Aubrey couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Let's go Chloe… I'll take you home."

"Home…? Do I… even have a home now…?"

"Your house, Chloe. To Daddy and Mummy Beale…It's always your home. You know it."

At that, Chloe broke the hug and tried to dry her tears. She shook her head, "No… No I can't go back, at least, not like this… They're gonna worry…"

"We'll go to my place then. Come on. Take a hot bath and sleep on it… Don't think about anything now. I'm in it with you…" Aubrey caringly offered.

"That's what Beca said to me once…" and just like that, Chloe was on the verge of another round of tears again.

"Chloe…"

"S-sorry… Let's go…" Chloe mustered all she could to give a weak smile.

God knows things were gonna be tough.

* * *

Chloe's phone vibrated on the nightstand for the _n_ th time that night. Finally, she reached for the phone and saw 24 missed calls, 27 new messages from Beca. Immediately, an inner mind battle ensued and after a long contemplation, the weaker side of her won out and she tapped her thumb on the screen.

 **[Becs 4.21pm] Chlo, please answer your phone?**

 **[Becs 4.24pm] Baby please. I know you really hate me now. Please let me explain. It's not what you think.**

 **[Becs 4.31pm] I'm really sorry baby. Can you give me a reply, please? I beg of you.**

 **[Becs 4.34pm] Anything… A word, a letter, a punctuation or even just an empty message. Please let me know you're safe…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Becs 11.23pm] Aubrey isn't going to let me in. Chlo… Please…?**

 **[Becs 11.26pm] I'm down at the street… I know you heard me baby. Please just let me look at you once.**

Silently, Chloe put down her phone and walked towards the window. She stared out of the window and indeed, Beca was standing there back against her car door and head in her hands. Chloe could swear her heart broke a little more, if possible, when she saw Beca looking so devastated outside her window. She had the urge to just run down to the streets and return to her arms. Yet, thinking about what had transpired earlier in the day, the heartbreak was so much that she couldn't bring her limbs to move.

So, taking in a deep breath, she resolutely drew the curtains with a swipe and walked back to the bed when her phone lit up once again.

 **[Becs 12.00am] Goodnight baby. I miss you. I'll be here whenever you need me.**

 **[Becs 12.02am] I love you. I really do. This I could never lie.**

She laid on her back and closed her eyes and betraying her own thoughts, she missed the warmth from her wife's body pressed against every inch of her every single night. Boy, it was gonna be a long, torturing sleepless night. And many more to come.

* * *

 **A/N: A hint of truth. Chloe's heart isn't the only one breaking. Tell me what you think!**


	12. The Deal with Anders Mitchell

**A/N: Hey, for those who had read the first version of Chapter 11 (within an hour from posting) last time, you may want to reread it again. I've made some minor changes to the first half of C11 to give you a hint of Anders Mitchell. Thanks to _shipperofthings_ once again, for your feedback on how to improve my writing. Well, change is difficult... especially when I'm used to a certain way, but I'm trying! Hopefully I would be able to deliver a better story for all you readers!**

 **Also, I'd like to highlight the fact that the previous chapter was one of the most 'well-received' one! Thank you all for the reviews! I was absolutely exhilarated to see all the reviews and follows coming in! Please, keep doing so!**

 **After saying that, well... now I do know that most of you are secret angst-lovers. So, on with more angst?! HAHAHA. Enjoy, or maybe not ._.**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 12: The Deal with Anders Mitchell**

Dawn didn't come soon enough. Chloe could hardly sleep a wink and stared at the plain white ceiling throughout the night as if something, or a _certain somebody_ was there. Through the night, tears had dried and the overwhelm of emotions had died down gradually. Throwing her hands onto her face in frustration, she got out of the bed and the first thing she did? Peeped through the curtains and roamed her eyes around the streets below, and only to her irrepressible disappointment to find no one there. _Yeah, as if she would still be there… So much for always being there… Wait, what exactly were you expecting, Chloe Mitchell?_

Sighing in resignation, Chloe left the room and caught a glimpse of low light coming from the dining area. She went towards the lit area and saw Aubrey sitting at the dining table staring into blank space and mindlessly stirring her cup of coffee. In that instant, realization and a sense of guilt hit Chloe.

She walked towards her friend who still hadn't noticed her and hugged her gently from the side before situating herself on the chair right next to Aubrey's. Caught off guard, Aubrey jerked a little in her seat and turned to face Chloe, "Hey Chlo… couldn't sleep? Any coffee or tea for you? I'll go make you one…"

Before she could get up from her seat, Chloe tightened her hold and said, "No Bree… Stay. I-I wanna say sorry to you…"

"Sor- What for?" Aubrey looked at her puzzled.

"I'm sorry, Bree. I was so caught up with my own emotions… I… I kinda neglected you. Sorry I wasn't there for you… I know you're hurting too. No less than me… But you were there for me, consoling me… and I didn't give you any support when you needed it. Sorry… I was such a shitty best friend…" Chloe said looking down, playing with her fingers while guilt was slowly eating her up.

Aubrey could see that Chloe was reproaching herself so she placed her hand over her friend's, "Chloe… There's nothing to apologize for. I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me."

"Bree…" Chloe looked into her eyes, knowing that Aubrey was definitely, not even remotely alright, "Talk to me…"

Sighing dejectedly, Aubrey slowly let out, "I think I really like her… I… I don't know what to do now…"

Understanding Aubrey's predicament, Chloe gave a weak smile and tapped lightly on her hands, "You know, follow your heart… Whatever happened between Beca and me is all on ourselves… Don't let us affect your relationship. Stacie's good for you, I haven't seen you happier than this…"

"But Chlo. She knew about it. H-how do you expect me to be with someone who hurt my best friend? I-I can't. I can't do this to you…" Aubrey replied in a defeated voice.

"I… Bree, I really want you to be happy… I can't live with the fact that you're giving up your happiness for me. You deserve happiness too. I can see it in your eyes whenever you're with Stacie…" Chloe tried mustering all she could to encourage her friend.

Sure, Stacie was more or less involved in the whole deal, but Chloe was not an unreasonable person. She couldn't make her friend, her best friend no less, sacrifice what could be her lifelong happiness for her own sake.

"I don't know…" Aubrey's shoulders sunk.

"Don't fret about it for now… I guess, it's not the perfect time to mull over it. Hmmm… for now, how about providing me with all the hugs I need?" Chloe tried to joke but was unable to conceal the blues on her face.

"That I can do." Aubrey lightly chuckled though she saw through Chloe's pretence.

After a long while of comfortable silence, Chloe spoke up, "Bree…Can you accompany back home later? I think… I think it's time to tell my parents. I don't want them to be the last to know… like when I got married…"

"Of course. You don't have to ask…" Aubrey nodded her head and gave a reassuring smile.

* * *

"I can do this." Chloe took in a deep breath and exited Aubrey's car.

"Wait a minute Chloe! Isn't that Beca's car?" Aubrey stopped her and pointed to the familiar champagne Maserati Quattroporte that Chloe had grown used to and love through the past months.

"Uh yeah… What is she doing he- wait. That's Daniel's car." Chloe directed Aubrey's sight to the conservative black Audi R8 beside Beca's ride before coming to realization, "Shit. Let's go in Bree. Hurry!"

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING."

Everyone's head snapped towards the entrance when the door flung opened with a redhead's voice booming through the hall area. It was as though everything came to a still silence as Chloe narrowed her eyes at the scene in front of her.

An uncharacteristically fiery Ben was pulling Beca by the collar of the shirt in the middle of the hall with Kate looking all frantic trying to pull Ben back. Charles, Daniel, Steph and Stacie were all sitting with their heads down, as if too helpless and ashamed to look on to the scene unfolding in front of them. Sitting across the Mitchells were a pair of aged yet fit looking redheaded couple, Ron and his wife, Ada.

Ron and Ada were usually eloquent and loved to engage in lively conversations with guests, especially Ron who could go on nonstop when he was with his friends. Yet now, they were unusually silent and had a tinge of hurt evident in their eyes. Ada even looked as though she was just done tearing and Ron was sympathetically patting on her back in an attempt to soothe his wife.

 _Shit, too late_. Chloe thought.

Spotting Chloe, Ben released Beca and immediately walked up to his daughter and engulfed her in a tight hug, "Sweetheart… Why didn't you tell us anything… W-we could have been there for you and protected you…" Ben let out in a heart wrenching tone, "I'm so sorry… Daddy is so sorry… Daddy failed… Sor-"

"Daddy… I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this…" Chloe forced a brave front, unable to withstand the sight of her father putting the blame on himself.

"Chlo…" The voice that she loved hearing everyday called out timidly.

Chloe pulled back from Ben's hug and stared coldly at Beca, "What are you doing here. Please just go. I don't wanna see you right now." She said, trying her best not to let her voice crack.

"You heard her. Leave Beca, she doesn't want to see you." Ben added on harshly and got a tug and a glare from Kate signaling for him to shut his mouth and stay out of the couple's business.

Desperately, Beca went towards Chloe and tried holding her hands only to get swept off instantly, "Chlo, love please."

"No, you don't get to call me that anymore. I was nothing but a pawn to you. "

"Please hear me out… I-I'll leave after this… Please just give me the chance to explain… I can't, I just can't live with you hating me forever… Please…" Beca's voice cracked towards the end and tried her best to finish her plea, "I want to explain to you in person. I don't want you to find out from someone else again… Just one chance, Chlo."

Every single person in the hall, well, except for a furious and protective father, was silently sending pleading looks to Chloe's directions. _Just one chance, I can do this._ Taking in a deep breath, Chloe responded in a definitive tone, "One word of lie and you're out."

Grateful for the chance, Beca quickly nodded her head successively, "Thank you Chlo… For giving me this ch-"

"Quit the game and just go straight to the point." Ben interrupted apprehensively and Kate hissed at him once again for his unnecessary interference. Ben huffed a puff of breath in frustration but decided to keep his piece anyway, though reluctantly.

 _All or nothing. Only honesty._ Beca reminded herself before beginning, "Uhm… So, Anders is my brother, two years younger than me and he lives with my mu- my birth mother, in Chicago." She stumbled on the word 'mother', something that was out of her vocabulary way too long ago and looked at Daniel nervously, unsure of whether she should dig her father's scar in the open. Unexpectedly, Daniel gave her an assuring nod, silently sending his support.

"He left with her when I was five, after the divorce… Things were pretty ugly then so we've never really been in touch until three years back when my mu-, Brenda, started Mitchell's Corp. in Chicago, you know where some of our major operations are based… The thing is, when she left, she had with her 40% of the shareholdings of Mitchell's Corp., because well… the company was developed with heavy funding from Brenda's parents. So now that the division in Chicago is doing extremely well and developing at a booming rate, Anders became more and more aggressive in his business handlings. He wanted a say in our New York's operations too…" Beca explained her family's backstory.

Yeah. There it was. Anders Mitchell was one power hungry young businessman who would not baffled his eyelids to get his way at all cost. Family ties? Sorry. That was one big thing that Brenda Adams had failed to teach him (one out of the many other desirable human qualities), being quite a heartless woman herself. Ever since the divorce, the Mitchells were literally denied all attempts to get in touch with the little Anders. Eventually, life had to go on and the Mitchells in New York had took it in their stride that Anders would never get back to them and Beca was pretty much treated as the only child in the family.

Things were going perfectly fine, until one fine day three years ago, Anders Mitchell reappeared in their lives unannounced. He stood in Beca's office demanding to start a division in Chicago and to have parts of the major operations shifted there. He got what he wanted ultimately, with relative ease one would say, probably due to the fact that the Mitchells wanted one last attempt to reconnect with the "long-lost" family member. Yet, the eager beaver wanted nothing to do with the kinship. Profits and title, and probably his mother were the only things that mattered to him.

He was literally a spoilt brat and it was of no surprise actually, when he flew to New York last year, standing in Beca's office once again, demanding to have a say in New York's headquarters too. This time, however, Beca was not so ready to give in to his request. New York's headquarters has been after all, the sweat and blood of Daniel and her. Giving it up just like that made absolutely no sense, even if the person wanting it was well, her 'brother' in name.

Up till then, Chloe had kept her silence, trying her best to focus and taking in the entire load of information. Preparing herself for what was the big revelation, she took a deep breath before Beca continued.

"… I didn't want him to take away the business we had so conscientiously built here. We made a deal in the end, whoever is able to expand the business by a fold first, gets 15% of shareholdings from the other party. The 15% literally meant the ultimate control of the entire Mitchell's Corp. … so I had no choice but to work my best on keeping it… " Beca trailed off and looked down entirely ashamed of herself.

"So when the chance came, you decided that marrying me and investing in the Beale's could expand your business." Chloe stared straight into Beca's head and concluded the explanation for her in a stone cold voice.

Awkward silence filled the entire room and a moment later, Chloe started shaking her head and laughed mockingly at herself, "And here I thought I was the one who married you because I desperately needed help. Who would have known that the joke's on myself in the end…" Tears escaped her eyes uncontrollably although she tried to reel in her emotions, not wanting to break down in front of everyone.

Beca looked up instantly and the sadness and pain she saw in Chloe's eyes tore her heart into little fragments. _How stupid can you get, Beca Mitchell? Just how idiotic can you be to screw up the one best thing in your life?_ Her tears mirrored Chloe's and slowly rolled down her cheeks. She took a step closer to Chloe and held Chloe's hands in hers. She felt Chloe trying to draw back her hands but she held on tighter to it until Chloe stopped her gentle struggles.

"Chlo, love… I know… my intentions were downright jerk moves. But I-I swear, a week after marrying you, it just didn't sit right with me. Even though there wasn't anything between us then, I felt like I had to protect you… I wanted to be the one to chase all your troubles away… I wanted to give you the world… I wanted to be with you.. I wanted to be your significant one… I knew I was falling for you. I didn't want to hurt you in any way…" She let out in between little sobs.

"The moment I realized all these, I called Anders immediately to tell him the deal's off. I told him that I would fight him in my own way, without involving you… So when I invested in Beale's, please believe me, I had zero intentions of taking anything away from you… The reason why we still had to claim a part of your shareholdings was so that we could answer to the board of directors, by using it as collateral, the usual business dealings, you know it… Not to seize your company… Please believe me. I wanted to end this unsettling feeling so… the moment you asked to buy it back, Stacie and I acted on it immediately… I really didn't know how Anders caught wind of it then and turned up… Baby, please believe me…" Beca finished explaining through her tears.

Hearing Beca's explanation, everyone in the room shook their heads and gave conceding sighs while Chloe, well, she didn't say anything but her silent sobs gradually turned into soft whimpers till she started sniffling and shaking. Beca pulled her wife into a tight embrace and laid Chloe's head on her chest.

For once that day, Chloe did not resist Beca's advances. Unable to handle the overwhelm of emotions any longer, she let out her broken hearted cries in Beca's embrace, an embrace that she had been missing the entire night. She fisted her right hand and pounded it relentlessly against Beca's chest.

"I hate you… I hate you… How could you… I hate you… hate you…hate you…" Chloe mumbled repeatedly while continuing her fist pounding.

Beca couldn't feel the pain in the chest, well, what's these physical pain as compared to the amount of pain she had inflicted on her beloved. She let Chloe beat her chest continuously, only to hold on to her tighter and tighter.

"I'm sorry… I love you. I love you. I love you. I'm sorry… I love you… I love you." She poured all her emotions into these words that she whispered into Chloe's ear, in a futile attempt to ease the pain in Chloe's heart.

The onlookers looked at the broken couple and felt their hearts twitching with them. Even Ben Beale sat down and held his face in his hands, not knowing what to feel at the moment. They all do, however, hoped that the couple would be able to seal this episode and move on from this and hopefully, become stronger together.

When the cries, words and poudings died down gradually, Beca lifted Chloe's chin and they gazed into each other's eyes as if trying to see through the other's soul. Beca wiped the tear streaks on Chloe's face with her thumb and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Chloe's forehead, her teary and puffy eyes, her nose, her cheeks and finally on her lips. Chloe returned the kiss and gone were the problems and world around them. They were trying to pour everything they had into it, kissing as if it was their last.

Minutes later, the couple slowly broke apart and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"I love you. Please believe me… I love you." Beca said first in a delicate tone, her final attempt to beg for Chloe's forgiveness.

"I believe you… I love you too." Chloe replied softly, and tried to convey her love to Beca through her eyes.

Before Beca could say a word, Chloe spoke up first. No one could believe the words that came tumbling from Chloe's mouth next.

Hearing Chloe, everyone in the room snapped their heads towards Chloe, jaws agape and Beca's hands on Chloe slowly slid down following the pull of gravity.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you all think Chloe said?! More angst? Or not?! I don't know too... :p And for readers who are are asking how many more chapters this story's gonna have, honestly, I've no answer for it now. May be soon? May be a while longer? I can't say for sure cos I post updates right after I complete a chapter. So yeah, my story bank is kinda empty now... We'll see how far it goes :)**


	13. Ladies' Talks

**A/N: I was overwhelmed by the responses for chapter 12! There seemed to be a great divide over whether Chloe's pregnant or wants a divorce! Haha... You'll find the answer below... As for the other option, uhm, we'll come back to it. Thank you everyone for your continuous support, whether or not you like angst! Haha. Okay, enough fooling around. I will try to be less angsty. Not such an angst lover myself too... Hmmm. This chapter's content wasn't what I had planned in my head for the past few days... But it just came tumbling out anyways. I tried to write in a different manner... I still can't decide if I like the end product. Oh wells?**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 13: Ladies' Talks**

"Aye aye aye… Shorty's here again…? Seriously… It's only 11am. Even the ultimate Tasmanian alcohol lover here doesn't get to drinking, until probably 6pm? I doubt that minuscule body of yours can absorb all that shit you're dunking in." Fat Amy walked into Beca's office at Club M and swiftly grabbed the almost empty glass from Beca's hand.

"Shut the fuck up and return it to me." Beca replied irritated.

"No. You gotta stop doing this."

"Give it back to me."

"No."

"Fine." Beca lifted the wine bottle and down it straight into her mouth.

"ENOUGH! Are you seriously trying to kill yourself?!" Amy yelled and snatched the bottle away from her fingers, with minimal effort while Beca was already wobbly and couldn't even stand straight without pressing onto the office desk for support.

Beca had been appearing at Club M at about 11am daily for the past seven days, working it like a stringent routine. When she arrived, she would head straight for the bar to gather a few bottles of liquor before proceeding to her office and attempting to drown her sorrow. Stacie and Fat Amy had been taking turns to control her liquor intake before it got out of hand but today, it seemed that Fat Amy had had enough and decided to rip the bandaid and hopefully, resolve things.

Beca slumped weightily into her seat and griped, "You don't understand… You don't have a wife who wants to divorce you… Sh-she's gonna leave me…She doesn't even want to take another look at me… I-I broke her… She… she doesn't want me anymore…"

" _Let's divorce…"_ The two words kept ringing in her mind. She could never forget the brokenness and determination in Chloe's eyes as she said that to her that fateful afternoon a week ago. She couldn't forget how she had begged for Chloe to stay with her, only to watch her walk away sobbing painfully without turning back to look at Beca once. All that happened after that went by in a blur. She couldn't even remember how she got home that day.

Looking at the usual stouthearted Beca Mitchell breaking down like a helpless baby, Fat Amy sympathetically sat down beside her and patted gently on her shoulder, "You stayed up all night outside her house again, didn't you?"

"She doesn't want to see me…"

"You can't keep going on like this…It's not going to work." Fat Amy tried to persuade her.

"I don't know what to do anymore… I-I can't lose her…" Beca replied despondently between her sniffling and continued wallowing and mumbling incoherent stuff under her breath.

Fat Amy did not say anything more. Instead, she took out her phone and send a text message.

 **[Fat Amy 11.14am] SOS. Operation Save-Our-Bhloe-Ship.**

 **[Stacie 11.15am] Wtf is Bhloe, PATRICIA? Bechloe. Have some class.**

 **[Fat Amy 11.15am] It's Fat AMY to you. What's wrong with Bhloe? It's easier to roll off the fat tongue you see.**

 **[Stacie 11.16am] I think Patricia rolls off my tongue perfectly fine too.**

 **[Fat Amy 11.17am] Fine. Bechloe it is. Just get your long legs here ASAP. Bring the madam too. The more the merrier. Let's fix the ship so they can blow the steam off each other soon (if you know what I mean).**

 **[Stacie 11.18am] CLASS. HAVE SOME CLASS PLEASE.**

 **[Fat Amy 11.18am] I graduated high school with top honors in my class back in Tasmania. Guess I had already used up all my classy credits back then.**

 **[Stacie 11.19am] Whatever. Be there in 40.**

* * *

"BECA MITCHELL. GET YOUR ASS UP. AND GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR. HOW IN THE ACA-HELL DO YOU EXPECT CHLOE TO RETURN TO YOU WHEN YOU'RE LOOKING LIKE THAT." A raging voice boomed out and filled the office.

"Bree… Calm down… She's just really upset…" Stacie held on to a seething Aubrey and rubbed soothing circles on her girlfriend's back.

"She has no right to be." Aubrey crossed her arms and kicked the leg of the office chair that Beca was sitting on, causing her to jerk backwards and finally did Beca look up to glare wordlessly at her .

"Bree, don't do that please." Stacie pleaded.

"She deserved it. And stop putting in good words for her. I'm still pissed with both of you, if you remembered. Goodness. I don't even know why I'm here helping this half-wasted hobbit."

Stacie opened her mouth and wanted to defend herself but only to close it back knowing that there's truth in Aubrey's words. Yes, both of them had ironed out their issues three days ago and decided to give their relationship another chance. After all, Stacie was not directly involved in the whole saga although she was guilty in some ways. Even though they had patched up, they had been walking on some fine lines these few days as the wounds were still kinda fresh, and Aubrey had her best friend's feelings to consider.

"Hey hey hey bitches. Cool it. We're here together for a purpose. Don't try to bite each other's heads off. The dingo's head back in Tasmania would taste nicer." Fat Amy cut in in an attempt to negate the building tension in the room.

After bits of angry timeout, Beca looked up timidly with water filling her eyes, "I need Chloe…"

Seeing this, Aubrey couldn't help but soften her stance a little, "I know… Chloe needs you too, as much as she hates to admit it for now. She's been so listless lately, it is breaking all our hearts…"

True enough, Aubrey was hesitant about helping Beca at first. She had thought that Beca didn't deserve Chloe at all after what she had done. Yet, looking at her best friend cooping herself up in the house and silently crying her eyes out pained her. She knew that all Chloe could think about all day long was Beca. She still didn't understand why Chloe had initiated the divorce though, seeing that she had refused to talk to anyone, including her parents about it since that day. So, in a true Posen fashion, Aubrey had decided to get herself involve and work on getting them back together. As much as she hated to admit it, somewhere buried deep down in her heart, she could feel happiness and love that exuded from the couple when they were together. She could feel that Beca had been true to Chloe and couldn't deny the fact that they were literally made for each other.

"I really don't know what to do…" Beca sniffed out softly.

"OKAY. C'mon dry the tears. It's time to plan! We'll help you get your wife back, you're the BIG BM. Have some faith in yourself." Fat Amy encouraged.

"First, we need to get you into some human form first." Aubrey announced.

And for the first time in the past week, Beca looked up to her friends with a small smile, although a little weak. Maybe, maybe there would be some light at the end of the road after all.

* * *

 _Three days later…_

"Chloe, sweetheart… You need to eat something. You barely ate three mouthfuls during dinner." Kate Beale sat on Chloe's bed and tried to persuade.

"I don't really have the appetite, Mummy."

Setting the small bowl aside on Chloe's nightstand, Kate decided that Chloe had had enough alone time and space to think through things. It's time to talk some sense into her and hopefully get her out of the deep pit that she'd been trying to bury herself in.

"Girl… Talk to Mummy, please. I know it's hurting you a lot. Tell Mummy what's on your mind. If you love Beca so much, why do you want to let her go…? Yes, what she did was wrong. But Mummy can tell that she really loves you and treats you well. Even Daddy knows. He's furious about what she did but he too knows that Beca had meant every word she said. Everything when it comes to loving you…"

No doubt Kate and Ben Beale were displeased with Beca's actions, but they had forgiven her the day Beca turned up with her family to admit her mistakes and begged for forgiveness. Beca just stood through all the reprimanding and didn't even try to retaliate when Ben became impulsive and tried to wrestle her. They could tell how serious Beca was with their daughter and the love they had for each other. Honestly, Chloe's initiation of a divorce came unexpected. Somehow, they had silently prayed and hoped that Chloe would change her mind and take back everything she had probably said in a fit of anger.

"Mummy… I… I really love her. And I-I forgave her… for all she did. I can feel her love for me… B-but I don't want a marriage that was built on lies after lies. Even if we were to be fine now, there would always be an invisible scar sitting on it and thinning our trust for each other… One day, one day things will just blow up in our faces…" Chloe let out her pent thoughts sadly.

She had been thinking about this every single moment. It was like a constant battle going on in her head and it was tiring and stressing her out. Up till now, she still didn't know if she had made the right decision and it certainly did not help make things easier when Beca decided to show up at her gate every single night at 10pm sharp. Acting according to Chloe's wish, her parents did not let Beca in. So Beca could only stand by the gate and gazed up to the direction of Chloe's windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beloved wife. It took everything in Chloe to switch off the lights and pretended to be asleep, only to start peeping through little gaps between the curtains. Even so, Beca did not retreat. She continued to stand on the streets, occasionally sitting in her car when the weather got a little windy or chilly and she would only leave at 10am the next morning.

"Do you think I made the wrong decision, Mummy?"

"There's no right or wrong, girl. Follow your heart's desire. If you love Beca and still want to be with her, you got to settle your emotions and talk things out with her… You know, don't let happiness slip right through your fingers when it's just in front of you… Everything's gonna be fine…" Kate warmly squeezed her daughter into a hug, "Believe in happiness and believe that you deserve it."

"I love you, Mummy…"

"Always here for you… Make use of the ti-"

Before Kate could complete her sentence, the doorbell rang soundly. Kate lifted her head and smiled lightly, "Must be Beca… Are we gonna lock her out again to-"

"Sweetheart! Aubrey's here!" Ben's voice echoed from outside her room.

Right then, Aubrey came through the doorway and greeted, "Hello Mummy Beale. Hi Chloe…"

"Good to see you, Aubrey. And that's my cue to leave. Remember to eat some food here alright? Goodnight sweetheart." Kate reminded and planted a kiss on her daughter's head before leaving the room.

* * *

"Disappointed to see me tonight huh?" Aubrey took Kate's spot prior and hugged her best friend.

"Hi to you too, and I don't know what you're talking about." Chloe averted her eyes slightly, suddenly finding something interesting on her fingernails.

"If you say so… But to satisfy nobody's curiosity, somebody is feeling under the weather today and is currently under house arrest by Stacie. So… that somebody may or may not appear at somebody's gate tonight…" Aubrey trailed off in a casual tone, scanning her eyes randomly across the room.

At that, Chloe unconsciously sat up straighter against her headboard, her mind sent into an overdrive instantaneously. _Is Beca sick? What happened to her? Is it because of the long nights she spent outside? How is she now? Gosh. I'm so worried. No, no, no reel it in Chloe._

Well, Aubrey was not guilty at all riling Chloe up like this. She was actually stating the truth, although she might or might not have exaggerated the intensity a little. Beca had been acting funny all day long before they noticed that she was sick. Telling Chloe about it was just a timely opportunity to up the success rate of the plan that they were gonna execute the following night.

Sensing Chloe's silent concerns, Aubrey gave herself a mental high-five and continued nonchalantly, "Well… she totally asked for it though. Taking alcohol for water and gulping them at 11am daily, on an empty stomach… It's no wonder she feels queasy and throws her intestines out right…"

By then, Chloe totally felt her some twitching in her heart and as if telepathic, she felt squeamish for a split second. Deciding to continue hiding her obvious willies, she tried to change the topic, "Oh yeah, what are you doing here at this time anyway, Bree?"

Raising her eyebrow, Aubrey decided to play along, "Must a girl have a reason to visit her best friend?"

"HA. HA. Spill." Chloe snickered.

"Well… I miss you. So I thought I would pay a visit. And! It's been some time since we went out together. We should totally have a girls' night out soon and forget all our troubles!" Aubrey said excitedly.

"Bree… I don't really have the mood now…" Chloe sighed.

"All the more we should go out! Chloe, you can't lock yourself up in this room forever. Try? We'll go out tomorrow… and if you don't enjoy it, we can call it a night early and I'll send you home? Please…" She whined uncharacteristically causing Chloe to laugh out.

"Okay fine. Only because the Aubrey Posen just whined."

* * *

About an hour later, Aubrey exited the Beale's residence and sent out a text in the **SOBCS** chat group.

 **[Aubrey 10.32pm] Perfect the plan, aca-bitches!**

 **[Stacie 10.32pm] I knew you could do it babe!**

 **[Fat Amy 10.34pm] Just waiting for the ginger to walk into it.**

 **[Beca 10.35pm] Gosh Fat Amy. Don't make it sound like a trap or a lie. I really don't need another excuse for Chloe to hate me now.**

 **[Fat Amy 10.36pm] Kidding, Boss! Now rest and suppress your intestinal linings from acting up.**

 **[Stacie 10.37pm] Rest well, Beca. We'll be with you tomorrow. You're gonna get your girl!**

 **[Aubrey 10.39pm] Please work on your human form now.**

 **[Beca 10.40pm] …**

 **[Beca 10.41pm] Night people.**


	14. All That I Can't Lose

**A/N: I'm slowing down... I don't know why. Hopefully this chapter can provide some relief for you all...**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 14: All That I Can't Lose**

"Beca, are you sure you're alright to proceed with the plan tonight? You don't look to good right now… In all honesty." Stacie asked worriedly while she rubbed soothing circles on Beca's back.

She had insisted that Beca stayed at home to have some proper rest when she first noticed that Beca's pale and squeamish face the day before when they were running through their plan. As the day went by, Beca eventually became better, well, until this morning, when she suddenly jerked out of bed and dashed straight to the bathroom to empty the liquid contents from her stomach.

"Yes… I'm perfectly fine. Just a little light-headed and nauseous now. Probably from too much whiskey… Just let me sleep it off…" Beca washed her face with cold water and headed straight to her bed.

Stacie quickly followed her and slumped down at a corner of the bed, "Don't force it… we can do it tomorrow perhaps?"

"No… Don't, I don't wanna wait any longer. Give me two hours tops. I'll be okay…" She trailed off and started drifting off to sleep.

"Okay, but if you're still not well later, we're postponing it. And you are so going to the doctor instead." A defeated Stacie said replied before leaving the room.

* * *

At 6pm that evening, Beca was indeed up and well. She paced nervously up and down her office at Club M and rambled incoherently to no one in particular, "What if she says no… or if she says… damn… what to do if she just walk away… uhh… if she doesn't want to… wh-"

"Okay stop stop STOP!" Stacie yelled loudly in order to capture Beca's attention. "You gotta calm down. It's going to be perfect. Alright? You've been practicing for days now and I'm pretty sure you know what to do, even in a backward order. So relax, please. Use the time to clear your head. Understood?"

"But… What if she doesn't even want to come…What if the plan fails…" Beca asked pessimistically.

Letting out a loud frustrated sigh, Fat Amy stood up and crossed her arms, "Man the dick up, boss! You are such an overcast. Sometimes I really wonder how you managed to bag the sunbeamy red…"

"Yeah… I don't know either…"

"Oh my fucking goodness. Look at the roaring crowd out there. Look at your parents sitting down there. AND, Chloe's parents are down there too. Everyone's here to support you. Where's the badass confident BM?! You so can pull this whole shit off." Fat Amy exasperatedly tried to spur Beca on.

All the family members were informed about Beca's plan and without a second word, they decided to lend their helping hand. What came as a pleasant surprise was that Ben and Kate eagerly agreed to come when they were asked the previous day. Of course, being the loving parents they were, they could see through Chloe's emotions and they really wanted their daughter to be happy again, and they knew that Beca was the key to her broken heart.

"Okay stop it guys. Bree messaged me. She's done shopping with Chloe and she's finding a way to bring her here now. Get into positions everyone!" Stacie jumped to her feet and announced.

Sucking in a deep breath, Beca let out in a firm tone, "I can do this."

* * *

"Okay Bree. Stop. Care to explain?" Chloe stopped and asked with her arms crossed when she realized where they were at.

"Uhm… Girls' Night Out?" Aubrey replied while averting her eyes to anywhere but Chloe's eyes.

"I'm going home." Chloe said flatly and was about to turn and walk away.

"N-no wait, Chloe!" She caught hold of Chloe's arm and out of desperation, she revealed, "Daddy and Mummy Beale are here. So are Grandy Ron and Ada."

At this information, Chloe raised an eyebrow, "What are they doing here?"

Deciding to leave out the presence of Beca's side of family and the plan, she spun her thoughts around and continued, "Uhm, we just wanna have a good night out… After all, you know how hard it is to find a club suitable for Ron and Ada especially… But this club, well… it's easier to make things happen here because… Yeah, so, just for tonight, please?"

After a moment of consideration, Chloe sighed, "Fine. Only this once."

"Thank you Chloe! You're the best! C'mon!" Aubrey jumped a hug on Chloe and eagerly pulled the albeit reluctant redhead towards the entrance.

* * *

Walking into the club, Chloe scanned her eyes around and noticed the out of ordinary settings of the place that she had been so well-acquainted with. The lightings were leaning towards warmer color temperatures and the music beats were calmer and exudes a more romantic feel rather than the usual heavy beats found in a club. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that she'd just walked into an upscale, fine dining kind of milieu. _So, this is what they thought suitable for Grandy?_ She couldn't help but chuckle to herself internally. Yet, what really caught her eye was the currently empty makeshift stage situated in the middle of the spacious dance floor, with big wordings that read 'Dedication Night' hanging from high above. _Okay now, what's that for?_ Things weren't sitting that well within her but before she could raise any questions, she heard a familiar voice calling out for her.

"Over here, Chloe sweetheart!"

Chloe turned towards the direction of her father's voice and was stunned and baffled by the crowd seated together around two 'temporary joined tables'. _Something's definitely going on. Shit._ She was starting to get a little edgy and was contemplating just leaving when Aubrey nudged her out of her internal debate and dragged her towards where Ron, Ada, Ben, Kate, Charles, Daniel, Steph and Stacie were seated.

"Hey…" Chloe greeted as she sat down reluctantly beside Ben.

"So glad that you made it here, my darling!" Ron exclaimed in a delighted tone, "it's been decades since your old man here stepped into such a hip club!"

Ron could be considered one of the few hippie grandparents around. Well, age was never a limiting factor when it comes to doing things he like. So it was of no wonder that he had took on Beca's plea for help, enthusiastically no less.

Not wanting to be a wet blanket for her earnest grandfather and everyone there, Chloe decided to put her pessimism aside. Mustering all her effort, she let out a small, yet genuine smile, "Yeah Grandy. This club is something… I hope that you would enjoy yourself thoroughly tonight…"

"Hell yeah I will!" Ron burst out with a fist pump into the air, causing everyone at the table to laugh out heartily. And for the first time in a whole week, Chloe joined in the laughter.

* * *

They had been drinking and engaging in small talks when Fat Amy's voice boomed through the audio system.

"HEY! Attention please for the most amazing host up here!" Fat Amy stood confidently on the makeshift stage and majority of the clubbers, including those at Chloe's table, shifted their focus onto her.

"Right! There it is! Welcome welcome welcome to Club M's very first, and probably the only 'Dedication Night'." She started and sent conspicuous winks towards Chloe's direction, "So what's this about you may ask… well you should have noticed the different ambience for the club tonight, especially the regulars, yeah!"

By then, Chloe had already turned fully in her seat so that she could get a full unobstructed view of the stage, although she would still need to look over the countless number of heads in between. She really, really wanted to find out what was all the commotion about, and of course, the deep plot Aubrey and obviously, Stacie AND Beca were hatching.

"So, tonight, we have this open stage here. Feel free to get your drunk self up here and send a message through a song to whoever you want present now!" Amy continued to explain to everyone, although the only one that she really needed to get the message across was to Chloe, the target for the night.

"What's the reward!" Someone from the audience yelled out.

"What? The prize? Oh yeah. The reward is that your intended recipient of the song gets the message!" Amy deadpanned, causing an eruption of peals of laughter from the audience before she continued, "I was just kidding. So! The catch is that, the singer AND the recipient would enjoy unlimited booze on the house tonight!"

"YEAH! YEAH! WOAHHHHH~" Excitement buzzed through the crowd and Fat Amy announced the start of the special segment, "ANY BRAVE SOUL!" A tall hunk immediately ran up the stage and whispered his song choice to the DJ and started his dedication…

* * *

Many songs passed. It was fairly interesting and well-received. Some dedications were pure declarations of love, while some were sending sexual innuendos and some were merely drunkards fooling around in attempts to get unlimited booze.

They were enjoying the show when Ron suddenly stood up, "I'm going next!"

Everyone at the table looked at him wide-eyed and Ada chuckled embarrassed, "Sit down Ron, what are you doing…"

Sending a wink to his wife, Ron proceeded to the stage.

"Dedicating this to my ever beautiful wife over there!" Ron pointed to Ada's direction and as the music came on, he declared, "I love you, darling."

" **How long will I love you/  
As long as stars are above you/**

 **And longer if i can…"**

"Oh my goodness. He's such an embarrassment…" Ada laughed and covered her face with her hands.

"That's really sweet of Dad, Mum!" Ben commented while winking to his wife and daughter, "And the romanticism kind of runs in the blood, don't you think?"

"He's still the romantic one, I can see… Some things never change…" Charles chuckled looking at his best friend singing and declaring his love for his wife, like a teenager in the hots.

Soon, Steph, Ben and Stacie (obviously dedicating her song to Aubrey) had their turns to go up the stage. They were thoroughly having fun with the idea and the teases that always followed right after. Chloe couldn't help but feel a sense of melancholy as she watched the couples lovey-dovey interactions. At that point, she couldn't help but wonder and silently wished for Beca to be there for her too. Of course, catching on to the little hint of sadness in Chloe's eyes, Stacie sent out a quick text that read, 'Action, bitches.'

* * *

After the supposedly last participant got off the stage, Fat Amy reappeared, standing in the middle before spouting into the microphone, "Alright, that was one hell of a dedication! If I were you I would totally be thrilled to get high on all the booze that I could lay my fat hands on tonight!" The crowds roared out in laughter and chorused their agreement.

"So before we end this special segment, we have one last person here who would like to dedicate her message for the love of her life." Fat Amy looked towards Chloe's direction and went straight to the point, "Hot ginger there! Look out! This one's for ya from HER!" With that, she swiftly exited the stage and replacing her spot was a tiny brunette standing nervously under the spotlight.

"Hey…" Beca scanned briefly across the area and locked eyes with Chloe and started nervously. "I-I would like to de-dedicate this song to my beloved wife… I just want to tell y-you that I love you… you're my ev-everything and… and… gosh." She stuttered.

Chloe was surprised or was she not ( _c'mon this whole setup must have had something to do with her, right?_ ) to see Beca up there. Her heart couldn't help but swell a little when she looked at her ever-so-confident wife being oh so self-conscious of herself. For once in quite a while, she didn't feel the urge to turn around and walk away. Instead, a small smile played at the corners of her lips as if sending her silent support to Beca. Everyone else at the table remained silent. They were subtly observing Chloe's reactions and sending knowing looks to one another.

The music came on on Fat Amy's quick cue, as she could tell that the brunette was having a tough time getting her words out coherently. Beca closed her eyes and sang softly.

" **I can't believe it's over/**

 **I watched the whole thing fall/**

 **And the rain turned into tears upon your face/**

 **I hardly recognized the girl you are today/**

 **And, God, I hope it's not too late/**

 **Mmmm … it's not too late"**

The chords made a smooth transition and Beca slowly opened her eyes and continued a new set of lyrics.

" **If only I'd seen/**

 **You were right there for me/**

 **You were my drive and my fight/**

 **The push in the right direction/**

 **You were perfection"**

She stared straight into Chloe's now glistening blue eyes and belted out the chorus.

"' **Cause you are not alone/**

 **I'm always there with you/**

 **And we'll get lost together/**

' **Til the light comes pouring through/**

' **Cause when you feel like you're done/**

 **And the darkness has won/**

 **Babe, you're not lost/**

 **When your world comes crashing down/**

 **And you can't bear the thought/**

 **I said, babe, you're not lost"**

The music fades into a softer bridge and Beca slowly made her way off the stage while continuing.

" **Hush baby, listen, listen to me/**

 **I need to tell you what you mean to me/**

 **You're my everything, just give me a chance to prove now"**

She walked through the now silent crowd who graciously stepped aside and carved a path for her which led up towards where her wife was seated. With resolution, she crooned out the final part of the song mix.

" **Now that I need you, you gotta stay/**

 **Now that I love you, you can't walk away/**

 **All of my hope would disappear/**

 **I would be lost without you here/**

 **Now that i want you back in my life/**

 **I promise you it's all worth the fight/**

 **Never a heart could be so true/**

 **I didn't find you 'til there was too much to lose"**

She was now standing right in front of Chloe who had tears rolling unceasingly down her cheeks. She held Chloe's face in her right hand and tried to wipe away the falling tears with her thumb. Looking lovingly into her eyes, she poured everything she had into the last lines.

 **"Never a heart could be so true/**

 **Now that I've found you girl/**

 **We've got too much to lose"**

The entire club was silent now, as if knowing better than to ruin the moment. Everyone looked on intently to the couple, wanting to know how things would play out.

"Ch-" Beca tried to say something to break the awkward silence but got cut off when Chloe threw her arms around her neck and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Stunned momentarily by the violent change of reaction, Beca quickly regained her senses and returned the kiss fervently. She pulled Chloe closer to her by her waist and swiped her tongue across the lower lip to gain access.

Shouts of approval and applause rang through the entire club and heavy clubbing beats came on instantly. "HELL YEAH! CELEBRATION IN THE HOUSE! ALL DRINKS ON THE HOUSE TONIGHT EVERYBODY!" Fat Amy yelled out into the microphone and the crowd roared!

Everyone sitting at Chloe's table looked at the couple drowning in their heavy kisses with comforting smiles. "Well… that was, relatively easy… we don't even have to go on to part two and three of the plan…" Stacie grinned and whispered into Aubrey's ear.

"Tsk. It's a good thing. After all, Chloe still wants Beca… Despite all that she said…" Aubrey replied.

True, Chloe knew somewhere deep in her heart that she loved Beca so so much and wanted so badly to give it another go with Beca again. Yet all she did was to come up with various pathetic excuses to not give them another chance. She didn't know if what she's doing now was right, but at the moment, she couldn't care less. She couldn't deny her feelings any longer, especially looking at Beca literally pleading with her for another chance in such a vulnerable state. She let out all the pent up emotions into the kiss with Beca. She wanted to taste the lips she'd been missing oh so badly for the past few sleepless nights. She wanted to remember every inch of it.

Breaking the kiss, both of them were panting heavily and they rested their foreheads against each other. Beca pushed her lips forward every other second for a soft kiss, for fear that Chloe would walk away anytime.

"Take me home." Chloe whispered softly.

A comforting smile splayed across Beca's face. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you all think? Anyway, the lyrics used are from "How Long Will I Love You" (Ellie Goulding), "Lost" (Michael Buble) and "Too Much To Lose" (Shayne Ward). What to do? I'm such a cliche... Haha.**


	15. Into The Tunnel

**A/N: Probably my longest gap in between updates yet (but it isn't really that looooong). So yeah. Was just preoccupied these few days. And since a certain _specific human_ had asked for an update... there it is. **

**Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 15: Into The Tunnel**

"O-okay… That's it. I can't feel my legs anymore…" Chloe said in between pants as Beca's body fell onto hers and both of them sunk into the couch.

Breathing equally heavily, Beca propped her head, chin on Chloe's front and laid eyes on her wife's, "That was… woah. I really, really missed you, do you know that? It felt like forever since… y-yeah, since that day…"

To Beca, she had been so used to falling asleep and waking up beside Chloe throughout the past months. In fact, there had been nothing more calming than having her wife in her arms, luring her into some quality and restful sleep sessions. Therefore, losing Chloe these past few days were pure torment for her and she faced utmost difficulty even when trying to keep her eyes close for more than ten seconds straight. That was one of the reason why she chose to spend the nights camping fruitlessly outside the Beale's house every single night too.

Catching on to the flash of guilt in Beca's eyes, Chloe held out her hand to reach for Beca's face and gently caressed her cheek, "Baby, look at me… I miss you too… More than I ever thought I would. I couldn't imagine how life's gonna turn out without you."

"In any case… the make-up sex was totes incredible…" She added on teasingly in an attempt to tone down Beca's apparent guilt-tripping.

In all honesty, neither of them could reel in their desires any further and things were hot as fuck ever since the moment they pushed through the entrance. They just had to get it on right there and then against the wall beside doorway. Coming down from their first high wasn't enough to satisfy them and they continued to sex it up against every available surface that they came into contact with. The countertop, the piano, the stool and now the couch had been more or less thoroughly christened in their spur of the moment.

"Hmmm… definitely… b-but, I still want to enjoy some steamy times with you in the bathroom and of course, our bed." Beca smirked, trying to talk her wife into more sexy times.

"Gosh… You're worse than a hormonal teen." Chloe palmed her face and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Well… Don't even try to pretend you are all that innocence…" Beca teased back.

"But baby, my legs are probably too soft to move right now…"

Beca looked up into the air and pretended to deliberate for a while before suggesting, "One more round if I carry you into the bath?"

"Goodness." Chloe chuckled out laugh while Beca nimbly scooped up her naked wife who instantaneously clung her legs around the waist are for support. "Just once more. Bed or bath. Your pick."

Feeling Chloe's arousal rubbing on her stomach, Beca leaned up for a kiss and headed straight for the bathroom.

* * *

"Woah woah woah. Baby are you okay?" Chloe was currently pulling Beca's hair back while she was puking her guts out into the bowl. They had been in the middle of exchanging morning kisses when Beca felt that stupid twitch in her stomach again and she jolted out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom.

Emptying the last bits of contents, Beca fell back on her heels and tried to catch her breath. "Yeah… I'd been puking for the past few days…"

"Let's go to the doctor?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"Nah… I'd be fine after some rest… I hadn't been eating well so I guess the belly's protesting now…" Beca explained and gave a small smile in a bid to calm her concerned wife, " But now that I've got you… I'm very certain that this won't happen again…"

"Are you s-su" Chloe's words got cut off with Beca's sealed lips on hers.

"I'm sure." Beca gave a wide smirk after pulling apart.

"BECA MITCHELL! YOU HAVEN'T WASH YOUR MOUTH YET!" Chloe yelled and frantically wiped her lips causing Beca to laugh out loud.

* * *

After the morning puking saga, Chloe was preparing breakfast and a hot cup of tea for Beca. Dropping a cube of sugar into the tea, she started stirring and unconsciously, the happenings for the past weeks started replaying in her mind. Through the entire process, she had been so caught up with her emotions and let her feelings rule her. It was only now that she realized that she didn't actually had the time to settle her thoughts.

She was deep in thoughts when Beca came behind her and looped her waist into her arms, "A kiss for your thoughts?" She looked at the cup of tea that was being stirred mindlessly and laughed, "my tea is getting cold from the way you're stirring it…"

Snapping from her thoughts, Chloe suddenly voiced out, "Can we talk?"

Beca pulled back a little to look at Chloe. Okay, words along this line didn't usually end well. Beca knew this talk was inevitable. Yet, she just didn't expect it to be that soon. She let out a breathy sigh and muttered, "Must we really…"

"Becs…"

"Okay… We should probably sit though…" Beca replied in a futile attempt to drag out the talk.

* * *

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Beca asked the obvious nervously, as if wishing for a miracle to appear and let her wriggle her way out of the talk.

"Becs, you know after all that happened, I think it's better that w- "

"No. no. no. Chlo, please. I don't want a divorce. I just got you back. I don't wa-"

Seeing that Beca flew straight into pessimism, Chloe grabbed hold of her hands and attempted to get her to calm down, "Becs, baby… I'm not saying I want a divorce. After everything, I know that I want to be with you… forever… '

"Oh-okay…" Beca heaved a sigh of relief and a wave of relaxedness washed over her face.

"What I want to say is that… I think we should still separate for a while… J-just staying apart for some time, so that we can collect our thoughts and settle our feelings…" Chloe slowly let out, trying to gauge Beca's reaction.

Beca visibly tensed up at the mention of words like 'separate' and 'staying apart' and she started to squeeze Chloe's hands a little tighter unknowingly. "W-why… I thought we already concluded this episode yesterday… I love you and you love me… Why?"

Unable to withstand Beca's threatening tears, Chloe inched closer to her face and leaned lightly against her forehead. "I think it's only fair for both of us… To think of where we stand and what we really want…Our marriage was built on lies. To be able to move on, we need to scratch the past and rebuild our future together… and we can't really do that if we just pick up from where we left off, don't you think? I don't want a stigma to remain between us forever… so baby, let's have some time apart…? A month or two tops. After which, I'll come back to you. I'll be your wife… "

As much as Beca didn't really want to embrace the idea of staying apart for some time, she knew that what Chloe had said made absolute sense. She knew how badly she had screwed this marriage up and she really wanted to rebuild it. If that was the only option left, she would give it a try, no matter how much it hurts.

"No room for discussion…?" Beca timidly asked, without looking into Chloe's eyes.

"We can still talk on the phone now and then…"

"Promise that you'll come back to me…"

"I promise."

"Okay…" Beca finally relented, pulling her wife in for a tight and warm hug, a hug which she would miss so much for the next month or two.

* * *

 _A week later…_

"Take care of yourself sweetheart. Remember to call your old folks regularly…" Ben said emotionally to his daughter in front of the departure hall at the airport.

She was going back to San Francisco with her grandparents for a 'soul-searching trip' as she had dubbed it. After the agreement with Beca, she had decided San Francisco as the best option since one, she would be literally far away from the subject of her thoughts and two, she could spend the time with her aging grandparents and keep them company. So now, the Beales and Aubrey had gathered at the airport to see them off.

"Don't worry Mommy and Daddy, I will be fine there! I will be back before you know it." Chloe tried to console her parents in her perky voice. "And Bree, please help me check in on them alright… and the company too."

"Yeah, I'll definitely do my best to take care of them all… you know me." Aubrey replied confidently. "Go easy on yourself…" She finished and embraced her friend in a hug.

"You're really not going to say goodbye to her?" Stacie asked a down Beca as they watched the Beales and Aubrey interactions.

"No… I-I don't think so. She had asked me not to come specifically already… But I just want to take another look at her before she goes to San Fran." Beca replied despondently.

It would break both their hearts if Beca were to see Chloe off. So Chloe had already preempt Beca and told her not come. She couldn't withstand Beca looking as if she was down in dumps. She was afraid that she would succumb to her feelings and go running straight back into Beca's arms. She was afraid that Beca could persuade her not to leave. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to leave… after all. So here Beca was, standing with Stacie at a hidden corner far from where Chloe was.

Now, Chloe was already queuing to enter immigration area with her grandparents.

"Two months." Beca took in a deep breath and said firmly to herself in a low tone, before turning to walk away.

In a mere three steps she took, she heard loud voices stirling from behind her. By reflex, she swirled her head around for a look. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

"CHLO!"


	16. Taken For Granted

**A/N: Well. So last chapter may be quite a terror, I'd admit. One big downside for posting as I write, I lose the train of thoughts and... shit happens? In any case, the damages' done and to be honest, I may not know how to salvage it. So, I guess, for readers who had had expectations for the story, C14 may be a better end point?**

 **Ultimately, everyone has different expectations and it's kinda impossible to please everyone. So if I had to choose, I'd choose not to kill my own brain cells... haha. And by no means do I write for a living... It's mainly a new attempt and probably R &R for me? So, please do not be stressed out in any way no matter how the story progresses. It's kinda not worth it, don't you think?**

 **No matter what, thank you for all the reviews, critiques, encouragements and clarifications. All of them help me to learn in one way or another.**

 **Anyway, the story is coming to an end soon! I'm not gonna drag it out any longer so, probably the next chapter or so would be the last? (I don't know, I still don't enjoy planning much, oops)**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 16: Taken For Granted**

Chloe's eyes fluttered slightly open and shut, trying to adjust to the sensitivity to light. She could barely make out the silhouette that was now hovering over her and tapping gently on her arms.

"... Chlo? Are you awake… … Can you hear me?" The familiar voice called out.

With some body shifts and soft groans, Chloe finally managed to open her eyes and the first image that registered was her wife looking at her with a worried expression.

"Hey…Wh-what happened…" Chloe managed out in a small tone and attempted to sit up in the bed.

Beca quickly assisted her and settled her comfortably before sitting by her bedside. "Chlo… You were too tired and stressed up… You got me so scared… You fainted at the airport so we quickly rushed y-"

"Wait…" Chloe held up her hand to stop Beca, "We? Were you at the airport?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow now that she's more clear-headed.

"Y-yeah… I just wanted to see you before you go… Stacie and I were already leaving when you suddenly fainted."

"Oh. O-okay… so where are the rest now? My grandparents?"

"Uh, of course Ron and Ada were so worried they didn't want to leave… The doctor said that you would be out for a while so they went to the cafeteria downstairs to grab some coffee. They should be ba-"

As if on cue, the ward door swung opened and the party of six filed in with coffee cups in their hands.

"Sweetheart! You're up. You got us all worried…" Ben exclaimed and walked towards Chloe to give her a kiss on her forehead. "But I'm absolutely excited right now, girl!"

Chloe scanned the faces in the room, all of them sporting wide grins, except for Beca who still looked overly-concerned about Chloe's well-being. "Hey… I'm sorry for worrying all of you…" She apologized but felt baffled by their cheery attitudes. _It's weird, right? After all, she had FAINTED and was sent to the hospital._

"Uhm, why are you smiling like this…? It's kinda weird, you know…" She trailed off and turned to Beca.

"Wait, you haven't told her yet, Beca?" Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Beca and was met with a shrug.

"Well… she just woke up and all of you came back before I could say anything…"

"Tell me what?" Chloe voiced out, now genuinely perplexed.

"Say it already, Beca!" Stacie burst out, unable to contain her excitement.

With that, Beca held on to Chloe's hands and looked into her eyes, a small smile finally spilling from the corner of her lips, "Chlo love… w-we're gonna have a baby soon…" She said tenderly, anxiety about Chloe's well-being finally settling.

"A wh-what? B-baby…?" Chloe took a second to register Beca's words in her mind before coming to a realization.

"Yes. Our baby. You're six weeks along…" Beca smiled and placed a hand on Chloe's still flat stomach and rubbed gently.

Well, the topic of a baby had never came up between them thus far. Were they prepared for this? Definitely not. Yet, looking at each other's blissful expressions, this baby seemed to be a very welcomed surprise. And maybe, just maybe, this would be the key to restore their still rocky marriage.

Chloe smiled and looked down at her own stomach and placed her hand over Beca's, "A baby…"

They were indulging in their own little bubble when Stacie once again teased, "Took you long enough, bitches. With the rate you two were getting it on, I'm surprised that Chloe wasn't knocked up sooner."

Mortified, Beca snapped her head towards Stacie, "Really now? Must you say this now? In front of the parents and grandparents?"

"Oh c'mon baby. They _know_." Chloe turned Beca's head back to face her and gave a playful wink causing Beca to fluster.

"By the way Chloe, you're one lucky girl. Beca was totally experiencing all the pregnancy jitters on your behalf… what did the doctor say just now, Bree?" Stacie looked to Aubrey for reminder.

"Couvade syndrome." Aubrey let the medical term roll off her tongue effortlessly.

"Oh yeah, that. It's like sympathetic pregnancy in which the partner experiences those awful symptoms instead of the expectant. Now we know why Beca has been throwing up relentlessly…"

"Point? Main point, Stace?" Beca huffed annoyed, not knowing where Stacie was going with this.

"Point? It's funny, Beca Mitchell. You're such a softie awww…"

"What?" Beca narrowed her eyes at Stacie. "You just couldn't say that I love my wife a lot instead, right?"

Everyone laughed and all Beca could do was to puff out a breath to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

The lot of people were standing near the parking lots, ready to head home following Chloe's discharge. They were about to break into their respective groups when Chloe tugged at Beca's hands. Biting her lips, Chloe shifted her gaze nervously while everyone looked at her expectantly for her to speak her mind.

"Uhm, baby… is it o-okay if I go back to my house first…?"

"Yeah sure. We can go pick up your stuff then head home." Beca replied, not noticing the hint of nervousness in Chloe's tone.

"I… I mean, can I go back to stay w-with my parents for a while…?" Chloe tried to clarify in a small voice.

For a moment, Beca was stunned, as with the rest of the group. "What? You wanna go back to your parents' house? Why?" She couldn't figure out Chloe's rational for that.

"All these happened so fast… one moment I was going away and the other… I'm here, and pregnant. We should probab-"

"Are you seriously hearing yourself right now, Chloe?!" Beca couldn't contain herself any longer and yelled out. "Are you telling me that we should still be separated? Even with the baby? Really?"

"It's just that…I don't think we should just put our initial plans aside for the sake of the baby? What if…"

"Okay. Stop right there. What are you thinking, really? It seems like you're finding every fucking excuse to stay away from me, aren't you?"

For the whole of the past week, Beca had been thinking. She had been thinking about the reasons why Chloe wanted some time apart from each other. Yes, what she did really hurt her, and she kinda feel that she did not deserve Chloe's love after everything. Yet, they shouldn't overlook the fact that she had bailed out on the shit deal with Anders within a week, right?

Having said that, she wasn't trying to find an excuse for herself. She just couldn't understand why should Chloe make a super big fuss out of it and want to go through the length of spending time apart. Nonetheless, she loves Chloe. She loves her a ridiculous amount to no end. Whatever Chloe says or wants, she would try her best to fulfill it. Anything that meant making Chloe happy. So, Chloe wanted to go away for two months? Sure thing.

Now, though, Beca's tolerance level had finally hit the limit. At this point, she really couldn't follow Chloe's lines of logic anymore. She couldn't help but feel manipulated, kind of. She had had enough of Chloe blowing hot and cold.

"No… It's not that… I j-just, I just… I…" Chloe's jaw gaped open and close, unable to form a coherent thought.

"You know what, forget it. Let me ask you this one more time. Do you want to go home with me? Or do you still want to stay apart?" Beca asked firmly, though her heart was pounding furiously. She was done skirting around the problem. She wanted a determined final answer, but at the same time, she was deeply afraid, afraid that the answer she would get wasn't the one she had hoped for.

Everyone's breath hitched at the moment, worriedly waiting for Chloe's reply. The sudden change of atmosphere and Beca's outburst had shocked them all. Looking at Beca's reaction, they were gravely concerned that Chloe's response would either make or break them.

Of course, Chloe just had to be that stubborn at the worst of timings. Crazy pregnant hormones maybe. "I… I don't know…"

Getting the disappointing reply, Beca took a step backwards and her hurt and disappointment flashed in her eyes. "Fine by me. Take as long as you deem fit." She said coldly and turned to leave.

"Beca!" Chloe called, but Beca continued walking towards her car without looking back.

"What the fuck, Chloe?!" Stacie stared unbelievably at her while Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows and the elders stared speechless.

* * *

Three days went by and Chloe was mindlessly flipping through the documents on her office desk, thoughts of Beca thoroughly flooding her mind. For the first time in her life, she had gotten quite a dressing down from her parents, who were for once, on Beca's side. Well, at least Aubrey was still talking to her, although it was quite apparent that she was also perturbed by Chloe's actions and had been acting a little too cold towards her for her liking. And the best part? For three whole days, she hadn't been able to get any updates about Beca. Somehow, it seemed that no one wanted to let her in on anything about Beca.

She had finally started to reflect on her actions. Were all she did really necessary? Had she been over the top? Or had she been subconsciously taking advantage of Beca's love for her? Taking her for granted?

She placed her hand over her stomach and spoke softly, "Baby… What should Mommy do?"

Sighing in frustration, she leaned back into her seat. Just then, there were knocks on her door and Aubrey entered the room with Logan Clark and a few other personnel from Mitchell's Corp.

"Good afternoon Mrs Mitchell. We meet again." Logan flashed his sly looking smile and extended his hand.

"Cut to the chase. What are you here for?" Chloe hissed.

"He's here to finalize the return of the shareholdings to the Beale's, Chloe." Aubrey supplied.

"What? What's the condition?" Chloe looked up and asked skeptically.

"No special terms stated here, from what I can see." He held out the document for Chloe.

Chloe took the document and scanned through it. Indeed, there weren't any absurd terms and all they had to do was to pay the principal value with interests to buyback the shares.

"Where's Beca? Why isn't she here then?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at Chloe's questions, "Beca Mitchell is no longer the CEO of Mitchell's Corp. With immediate effect from yesterday. Aren't you her wife?"

At this, Chloe shot up from her seat, "What?! Bree?"

Aubrey only crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders, "All the things she does for you, Chloe…"


	17. Broken but Connected

**A/N: Yeah it's been long... I know...**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 17: Broken but Connected**

" _... She's fine. She fainted from exhaustion… she'll be up in a few hours. More importantly, she's six weeks along, so it'd be best to maintain her good spirit… and-"_

" _WHAT? Six weeks? You mean… she's… pr-preg-"_

" _OH MY GOSH! That's great news, Beca!" Aubrey exclaimed loudly and was met with a chorus of delightful nods and congratulatory words._

" _Chlo's… she's pregnant." Beca stood still in a daze before placing a palm over her mouth and letting out slowly to no one in particular, "We're gonna have a baby…"_

 _She was already well-prepared for the two months apart with Chloe, or at least she thought she was, until Chloe fainted unexpectedly. She was at a loss of words for a good five minutes when she first heard the news from the doctor and it seriously took some rough taps and loud shouts into her ears to shake her out of her stupor._

 _Chloe's pregnancy was unexpected. After all, they had never had that "family talk", simply because, the idea of having kids never ever came up to them once. To add to it, the past Beca would have laugh into whoever's face if they had told her that she would be a parent one day. Why? Beca Mitchell doesn't do family. Getting married was already a miracle itself. But committing herself to children? Life long burden? No thanks._

 _Yet now that she was totally caught off guard with the situation, she didn't know what to feel right at the beginning. Sure, she wasn't keen on kids, or rather, she was not even remotely interested. But oh well, that was probably in the past. How times change. Now that Chloe's carrying her baby, she was sent into a momentary blank space and couldn't really pinpoint her feelings._

 _Beca watched as Chloe slept on the hospital's bed. Coming out of her initial surprise, she gently placed her palm over Chloe's tummy, a little tranced about the little life growing inside her wife's body. Soon, a small smile was spilling from the corner of her lips and before long, a wide grin was plastered across her face as realisation dawned upon her._

" _Hello… baby…" She spoke gently._

 _Hey, she was going to have a family with the love of her life. A happy family. Gorgeous wife and lovely kids, what more could she ask for? Drop all the pessimism. This baby was most definitely a much welcomed surprise. Now, she couldn't wait for Chloe to wake up and share their bliss, and their happily ever after._

* * *

Beca puffed a breath of air and sunk into the couch. Her head was spinning from thinking about all the events that had transpired thus far. She wasn't sure if she could handle anymore twist of events. There were way too many ups and downs within such a short span of time, well, certainly more than what a roller coaster ride would entail.

Sighing, she was about to get up to pour herself a glass of water when the main door opened.

"Chlo?" Beca asked genuinely surprised as Chloe hurriedly walked into the house, dressed in her classy office suit.

"Beca. What on earth is going on?" Chloe went straight to the point as she came face to face with Beca.

Feeling Chloe's slight exasperation, Beca took a step backwards, "What?"

"What did you do? Why am I getting back my shares this easily? Why are you not the CEO anymore? What happened? What-" Chloe rushed out her questions and got stopped by Beca before she could go further.

"Wait, wait. Slow down, Chlo." Beca raised her hand in between them. "I'll answer your questions. Just, one at a time. Do you… uhm, do you want some water? Why don't you take a seat first? I'll just go and get some water, or do you want some juice instead? It's healthier… Apple or berries? Do you want some bites too? There's-"

"Becs. Stop. Now you're rambling. Relax. Water is fine and I don't need anything to eat." Chloe couldn't help but giggled a little as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

* * *

"So…" Both of them voiced at the same time and stopped, suddenly feeling nervy around each other.

Beca ruffled her hair messily and gave an awkward smile, "Hmmm… you first…"

"Tell me what happened…" Chloe turned to look at Beca with a solemn look and placed her hand over Beca's.

"Well… I guess I just needed some time off… I've been working so-"

"Beca." Chloe cut her off and gave a stern look. They hadn't been together for long. But of course, Chloe knew exactly when Beca's saying things that she didn't mean or when she's simply cooking up excuses to brush things off.

Knowing that she couldn't get away with it, Beca let out a soft sigh and continued, "Hmmm… So… Anders happened. He really wanted to go ahead with the takeover. Throughout these few months, he had done his homework thoroughly. To put up a fight would have been draggy and… well… In any case, I was partly to blame for the mess, so…"

"So you decided that giving up your post to him is the smartest move ever?" Chloe put two and two together and concluded for her. She crossed her arms and didn't look too please.

"It was the quickest way to end all these shit. I'm tired." Beca let out frustratedly. "Besides, it's just the post. I still got my holdings. He wants to be the CEO, let him be, fine by me. So long as he leave you alone."

Anders Mitchell had been consistently stirring things up at the office. While Beca had been rather insistent on not giving in, she still relented at the last moment when it came to considering Chloe's well-being.

"Beca. How could you? No matter how angry I am with you for that matter, you shouldn't have to do this. How could you give in to him? That company meant so much to you… It's all your and your hard work!" Chloe commented exasperatedly, her hands gesturing all over the place.

"No… Chlo. It's enough. I don't want to drag the problem any longer. Besides, I don't want you to have to worry about my mess. Especially now that you're expecting…" Beca unconsciously moved her left hand and placed it over Chloe's tummy.

"But Beca…"

"No. That's what I want to do. What I should do. Give you and baby the best to my ability… So please, don't fight me with about this. I'm your wife. And the baby's parent." Beca stated firmly.

"But it's too much! How can I let you do this? Are you trying to guilt trip me with this?" Chloe retorted almost immediately without much thought.

"Wh-what?" Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing. Really, all that she had done for her, and Chloe thought that she had an ulterior motive?

"Beca, the damages' done and please-" Chloe was obviously, really not thinking before she shot her mouth off.

"SHUT UP. CHLOE. SERIOUSLY NOW?" A fuming Beca raised her voice shocking Chloe. "YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I'M TRYING TO GUILT TRIP YOU, REALLY? CAN YOU THINK ANY WORSE THAN THIS?"

"B-Becs, no… Th-that wasn't what I meant. I-" Chloe tried to explain, abruptly aware of her stupid choice of words.

Beca took a big step backwards to place a greater distance between them, hurt evident on her face. "You know what? Save it. You can think whatever you like. I'm done."

Beca was truly tired of all the misunderstandings and shit going down. Her mind had been clouded and she didn't really want to think anymore. With that, she huffed out a frustrated breath and walked towards the door without saying anything to Chloe.

"Oh so you're just gonna leave now? That's what you're gonna do?" Chloe spat.

At this, Beca stopped in her steps without turning around to look at Chloe. "Maybe you're right. It's probably for the best that we split…" She let out disheartened. "Send me the divorce papers when you want." She closed her eyes and spoke with finality, tears rolling off her cheeks instantly.

Hearing this, Chloe was suddenly taken aback. She felt a surge of panic overwhelming her and her jaws gaped with no words coming out. All along, she had been the one talking (or demanding) about having time and space apart, whether or not Beca or anyone else for the matter oppose to it. Now that she was at the receiving end, it certainly did not feel good. All at once, images came flooding into her mind and for the first time ever, she could clearly see the hurt evident in Beca's eyes. Those signs that she had so conveniently overlooked, and the worst part? Beca mostly said nothing even when she was hurting the most. Right then, Chloe felt like an utter ass, for being so self-absorbed in her own emotions all the while.

She looked up and Beca's shoulders were shaky and she was sniffling softly, trying her best to move her legs towards the door. The sight simply pained her. Not knowing what to do, she ran up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, effectively stopping Beca's motion to leave.

"Becs… baby, wait… I'm sorry. I-I really don't know what came over me. My mouth had been utterly stupid and my… my brain didn't seem to be working properly as well… I didn't mean to say those things to hurt you… I really have no idea what nonsense I was spouting…"

When Beca didn't turn around or gave any response, Chloe tightened her hold and pleaded in a soft tone, "Don't… don't leave please…"

Feeling a little heat of wetness on her shoulder back, Beca took a resolute breath and turned around. Looking into Chloe's teary blue eyes, all the rage and indignation in Beca almost dissipated instantly.

It seemed like a long time ago ever since both of them looked at each other in the eyes in such close proximity. For once, there seemed to be no more defense present as they bared their most inner souls to each other and broke down in each other's arms.

"I… want my loving wife back."

"I'm here."

"Don't push me away again."

"Never."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And maybe, this time, they'd really be alright after all…

* * *

 **A/N: Well... I can't stay mad at Chloe, no matter how stupid her actions were... And Beca's just... I know, too forgiving (or whipped or anything you call it) So, yeah...**


	18. Marriage Contract

**A/N: It's been too long and yeah, this is the last chapter for the story. This story was written at whim and the responses really overwhelmed me. Thank you to every reader for the support thus far and especially to the one who's been constantly motivating me and urging me to write when I was really having a lazy moment.**

 **Thank you everyone.  
**

 **Disclaiming everything. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 18: Marriage Contract**

"Becs… Becs? Becs. BECS! BECA!" Chloe couldn't help but prop herself up from the examination table and gave her wife a nudge to shake her out from her trance.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Beca got out of her reverie and looked to Chloe and the gynecologist puzzled.

"You've been staring at the ultrasound screen, Becs. Dr. Gail asked a question…" Chloe smiled warmly reveling in the scene of how Beca was so engrossed looking at the imagery of their little one. In fact, this would happen every single time they went for prenatal check-ups and Beca's subtle care and excitement for the new addition to the family warmed Chloe's heart and she couldn't help but fall deeper in love, if possible, with her wife.

"Hmmm… I'm sorry I didn't hear you, doctor. What was it again?" Beca asked sheepishly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the ultrasound process. But, would you like to know the baby's gender?" Dr. Gail asked smilingly. She had seen her fair share of couples going through the pregnancies but The Mitchells were definitely one of her favorites after seeing Beca's unwavering dedication and support in the process thus far.

At mention of the possibility of knowing the gender, Beca's eyes lit up and was met with an equally beaming pair of blues nodding excitedly at her. "Yeah! Can we? That's it… Chlo, we've been waiting for this and we're gonna find out, like right now?!" She took Chloe's hands in hers and grinned from ear to ear.

"Here. Look at this…" Dr. Gail moved the transducer around Chloe's belly before fixating it at a point, "You're having a -"

"WAIT!"

Chloe and Dr. Gail snapped their heads curiously at Beca's sudden outburst. "Becs? What's wrong?" Chloe asked concerned.

Beca fidgeted in her spot and ruffled a hand through her hair, "No… I- I was just nervous…I can't wait to find out. It's been sometime and I-"

"Becs… Relax." Chloe flashed an assuring smile and tapped Beca's hands lightly.

Beca seemed to loosen up a little at Chloe's soft words and closed her eyes while taking in a deep breath. "Yeah… Sorry about that. I- I'm ready."

"No worries… Going back to the screen… See this? You're gonna have a baby boy." Dr. Gail announced cheerily and the couple's eyes beamed with excitement instantaneously.

"Chlo… did you hear that? We're gonna have a baby boy…" A tear fell from Beca's eye onto Chloe's arm.

Looking up, Chloe shot a baffled look. "Becs… baby? Are you… crying?"

"Wh-what? No, no, no. Why would I cry?" Beca flustered at getting caught. That would totally cause her to lose all her accumulated badass vibes if she were to admit to crying.

"Oh? So what was this drop of liquid that fell onto my arm…?" Chloe cooed and gave a knowing smirk. Of course, she wouldn't miss this golden opportunity to call Beca out on being a big inner softie.

Determined to deny crying till the very end, Beca rolled her eyes and quickly scanned the room for possible "scapegoats". "You're ridiculous, Chlo… The air-conditioner is dripping…"

At that, Chloe exchanged a look with Dr. Gail and both of them burst out in peals of laughter. Chloe shook her head laughingly, "Yeah, Dr. Gail… Your air-conditioner is dripping warm droplets. You need to send someone to fix your air-conditioner leakage issue…"

* * *

"CHLOE!"

Chloe snapped her head downwards upon hearing the shout of her name. "What, Bree? You could have scared me, you know?"

"Right, why the hell are you on standing on the chair?! Get down right now! Come on, be careful…" She held out her hand and assisted the heavily pregnant lady down from the chair.

"Look at those… I thought it would nice to have them all on the wall." Chloe smiled and pointed at the many black and white ultrasound pictures that now decorated the wall in their living room.

Aubrey smiled at the pictures but suddenly crossed her arms and stared at her best friend, "You could have gotten me to do it… It's dangerous for you to be climbing up and down. You're not eight days pregnant you know, you're already eight months-"

"Yeah yeah, Bree, relax. Look, I'm all good! No harm's done…"

"Think about my godson before you act next time…And by the way, are you really sure you wanna do this?" Aubrey asked as she pointed to a white envelope that she had left in a discreet corner of the apartment before she rushed to get Chloe down from the height. "I don't think you need to, you know… Beca would definitely sc-"

"Yes yes, Bree! I've been planning this for so long. And the more it drags on, the more uneasy and uptight I feel… So yes, please. Help me with this. Today." Chloe answered with a resolute stance.

"Alright… If you say so… Now where are the tw-"

"We're back! Damn the fucking traffic. It was like a parking lot on the freeway… took us long enough." Beca complained as she walked through the door carrying a huge box with Stacie following right behind.

"This is tough job." Stacie freed her hands of two bags and plopped herself lazily on the couch. "I'm in serious need of a full body massage tonight…" She locked eyes with Aubrey and playfully wiggled her eyebrows, earning herself a roll of the eyes.

"Hey baby." Beca gave her wife a quick kiss before leaning down to place another peck on Chloe's belly, "Hey little baby."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to such a soft side of you…" Stacie remarked casually while playing with her nails.

"Shut up, bitch. You're just jealous. But you know… you can do the same too…" Beca retorted, "but before that, why don't you make yourself useful before all the guests start turning up?"

Stacie heaved a dramatic sigh, "I knew it… The godmother's title is just a disguise for free hard labor…"

"Oh congratulations you finally realized that…"

* * *

In less than two hours, darkness fell and the baby shower at the Mitchell's was in full blast. The place was packed with a small and close-knitted group made up of the couple's families and close friends.

Beca was rolling on the cleared space in the living area with a bib around her neck and a left thumb in her mouth as part of a forfeit suggested by Aubrey, who was just trying to irritate her. Much to everyone's surprise, Beca gladly accepted the forfeit without any hint of reluctance.

"Yo boss! Where's the kick in sucking the thumb… Here, take this instead!" Fat Amy threw a milk bottle filled with an odd color liquid towards Beca's direction.

Raising her eyebrow, Beca examined the bottle suspiciously, "What's inside?"

"Just man up and suck it up" Fat Amy remarked, "how babies would wish they would drink my concoction instead of those awful boring formula they are made to drink…"

The crowd burst into laughter and shook their heads while Stacie, by order of Chloe, made use of the opportunity to snap countless pictures of such priceless moments.

"Whatever… for the sake of my lovely wife and baby boy…" Beca rolled her eyes and took a mouthful from the milk bottle and spat out the content and started to cough violently.

"Beca! Are you okay?" An uptight Chloe immediately lowered herself to the floor and patted Beca's back.

"No shit. Fat Amy?! What the fucking… shit is this? Is it, is it even meant for human consumption?" Beca questioned annoyed.

"Erm… well little babies back in where I was from could handle it… you're definitely exaggerating…" remarked Fat Amy nonchalantly.

"Yeah right…" Beca muttered and shook her head laughingly.

* * *

"Chloe, ready?" Aubrey asked in a hushed voice when both of them sneaked into the bedroom while the party was going on.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey returned to living room and Beca immediately clung onto Chloe's waist, "Hey… everything's alright?"

"I'm good." Chloe nodded her head and smiled warmly, "Shall we start making our thank you speeches soon?"

"Sure. In fact, let's do it now… it's getting late. I think our parents are gonna head home soon…"

"Go ahead."

"Hey everyone!" A hyped Beca cleared her throat and called for attention for the guests in the house, "Chloe and I would like to thank every single one of you present here today… for being an important part of our lives. Thank you for sharing our joy." Beca smiled as she recalled how her life had changed ever since she married Chloe. It felt surreal as if the old Beca never seemed to exist before and well, oh, how time flew by and how things changed.

Chloe gave Beca a kiss on the cheek before continuing from Beca's lines, "We're really grateful to have all of you together with us on such wonderful journey… words can never be enough to express how thankful we are…" Chloe paused a little and looked at Aubrey who gave a small yet encouraging nod, earning a curious raised eyebrow from Stacie who caught the look between the two best friends.

"So… we gathered everyone here today not only for the baby shower…" Chloe got a little jittery as she looked at Beca who gave her a curious look before continuing, "I would also like for all of you to be our witnesses for another milestone of our lives."

"Chlo? What's going on…?" Beca got perturbed not knowing what Chloe was driving at.

Chloe turned her body fully to face Beca and looked lovingly into her eyes, "Becs… thank you. Thank you for always being here for me, for us. I can't thank you enough, or tell you enough how much I love you…" She took Beca's hands in hers and continued, "Today, I'd like to annul our marriage contract-"

"Wait, what? Chlo- No, Chlo. What's wrong with our marriage? Why would y-" Beca got extremely flustered at the sound of annulment and flew into a panic mode, only to get cut off by Chloe's palm against her mouth.

"No, Becs, calm down. What I want to say is that, our contract was wrong in the very first place. So, why keep something like this?"

Beca panicked even more and tried to voice her objection unsuccessfully with her mouth covered.

"Wait, let me finish, okay? Please?"

After getting a miniscule and reluctant nod from Beca, Chloe tried to give a reassuring smile to calm her wife before getting the white envelope from Aubrey's possession and handing it to Beca, "Go on, open it." She encouraged.

Beca nervously opened the flap of the envelope and squint her eyes at the content:

 _Beca and Chloe Mitchell_

 _Marriage Contract_

 _Unconditional forever._

"Chlo…"

Chloe started to tear but kept the smile bright on her face, "So… I'd totally go on one knee but look at what you did to my stomach…" Everyone in the room laughed and Chloe held out a ring that she had gotten while shopping with Aubrey two months ago. "The new marriage contract, what do you think? Will you marry me again?"

By then, Beca was already tearing unknowingly. She laughed and pretended to think for a moment, "I'm jobless, are you prepared to support the family?"

"Always. The three of us."

"Forever it is then."

* * *

 **THE END.**


End file.
